North and South Konoha High
by Giulietta Marescotti
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura knew each other since they were three. When she was eight Sakura moved. Eight years later she's back. She gets her old friend back and gains new ones. But there's  a rivalry. What will she do? What will happen to them? Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It all started when I was three. I first met him in a park. He was playing with his elder brother. His mother was off to the side sitting on a bench reading a book. My mother went and joined their mother. They began talking and I knew it would be awhile before mother called me and my elder brother over to leave and head home. I noticed that my elder brother went towards them. He began talking to the eldest. I began walking towards them when I bumped into someone.

I looked up and saw a guy who was probably eight years older than me. He looked down at me with a scowl on his face.

"Watch where you're going, runt."

"S-sorry."

"Sakura" I turned around and saw Sasu—my elder brother—behind me—a scowl adorning his cute face. He would probably kill me for calling him cute. His excuse—being said—is that he's six years older than me and so he considers himself the man. Thus the man should not be called cute—handsome, yes; cute, no—"you shouldn't be the one apologizing."

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah what do you mean?" the kid stepped forward and got close to Sasu's face. I felt someone tug my hand. I turned around and saw that it was Sasu's friend who tugged my hand.

"Come here."

"You are…"

"Itachi. Sasu's friend and this is my younger brother Sasuke."

"Hello." Sasuke said.

I didn't reply—engrossed in Sasu's conversation with the kid.

"What I mean is that I was watching my little _sister_ and I saw that she wasn't even in front of you when she supposedly 'bumped' into you. So instead of picking on a three year old pick on someone your own size."

"Like who?"

"Me." Before the—what's his face—the kid—could think of a come back, Sasu punched him in the face.

I was horror struck. Itachi decided to join the fight. So it was two against one, but it seemed that the odds weren't in favor of Sasu and Itachi. I looked at Sasuke and he looked back—face impassive. I decided to look at where our mothers were at. They heard the ruckus but decided in not to interfere. They just looked at the fight with slight amusement in their eyes. I decided to do something.

I went up to the kid—since Sasu and Itachi were down—who I heard giving protests, but I ignored them—and kicked the kid where no man or kid would want to be kicked in; he dropped to his knees and his hands quickly covered his _friend_. Since that day I've been friends with Sasuke and Itachi for five years. When I turned eight, mother and father decided to move. I threw a tantrum—saying that I didn't want to leave the place, home and most importantly Sasuke. Yet I didn't get my way.

It's been eight years since I last saw them and I always wondered if they remember me. Before I left Sasuke—thanks to Mikoto—his mother—Itachi and Fugaku—his father—gave me a heart shaped pendant, saying that I could put pictures in it. Of who ever I wanted. Engraved in the back it said: Together Forever. Sasuke. As I sit in the plane I flipped the necklace over and looked at the engraving. _Do __they __remember __me?_ I keep wondering. If they don't then its okay. Really, I just want to see them happy. Once the plane descended, we got off.

Mother had aunt purchase a house for once we arrived. By the time we got to the house, the movers should have gotten everything inside and placed how aunt would have thought mother would have liked. When we had gotten our luggage we headed to the place where you family—or family member—waits for you. When we arrived I was in for a surprise. Aunt was standing there with this lady next to her. I recognize her immediately. She was Mikoto—Sasuke and Itachi's brother. She came our way and hugged us.

When we arrived to the house I was even more surprised. Aunt said that it was even bigger on the inside. When we entered I knew that my mouth was hanging open. The inside was big. It has two stairways that made a U-shape but met at the top. I looked up and saw a chandelier on top of where I was standing. There was a basement that was remodeled—incase if I ever wanted to go down there and just hang out with friends and stuff. The kitchen was huge. There was a family room with a big screen TV. There's also a movie room—the one with a big screen TV—so we can watch all the movies that we ever want. The rooms are something. There are about eight guest bedrooms—aside from the three master bedroom in the house.

The living room was next to the family room—the game room next to it. Then there was a room for a Jacuzzi. The Jacuzzi room is big. The attic was also remodeled incase we ever want to use it. What surprised me the most was how big the pool room was. You could probably fit around—the most—two hundred people in the pool alone. Then another two hundred all around. Mikoto had mentioned that her house was about the same size. Maybe slightly bigger. When I finished staring at everything in shock I chose the master bedroom the was all the way down the hallway and to the right—it was farther away from the master bedroom that mother and father chosen and even more farther away from the one Sasu had chosen—and began unpacking. Then I noticed that my room has its own private bathroom. I went and looked at the other rooms and they have their own bathrooms.

The next morning I got up and got dressed. I dressed into the school uniform which consists of a white shirt and a red and black plaid vest with a three inch up your mid-thigh red and black plaid skirt. I put on white, knee length socks and with shoes. You have a choice of either wearing red, white or black socks and your choice of footwear. You can wear accessories if you want, so I chose to wear my heart locket—compliments from Sasuke eight years ago—and a golden bracelet with my name engraved on it—that my elder brother gave me on my fourteenth birth day.

When I went downstairs I was greeted with a big stack of chocolate chip pancakes. I looked at mother with a confused expression.

"What? Oh, the pancakes. Well you need a good breakfast so you can stay awake in school."

"Yeah, but not a lot that you could feed about a whole army."

"True."

Then I noticed that father wasn't around. "Mom, where's dad?"

"He went to work early, Sakura."

"Oh." My face fell.

This didn't go unnoticed by my mom though. "Don't worry. He said that he'll try to be here by dinner."

"Try." I said sullenly. "So when are you going to hire workers?"

"Today. Your aunt and Mikoto volunteered to help me choose."

"Okay." I said. Then I noticed the time. "Crud! I'm late."

Mother was at the door with my bag in hand. I rushed to her, grabbed my bag, gave her a peck on the cheek and rushed out the door.

"Have a good day in school, sweetie."

I didn't have time to respond back because I was turning around the corner so I just lifted up my hand. When I arrived to the main office the warning bell rang. There was a black haired lady at the front desk. She looked up to me and smiled. She was probably around my mother's age. She had really, really short black hair.

"And—may I ask—you are?"

"Oh, I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Haruno." She muttered flipping through some papers. "Haruno Sakura. Okay here's your schedule. I'll phone Tsunade letting her know that you've arrived." As she did that I looked around. The office was spacious. She was the only person here.

I was brought out of my trance when she said that Lady Tsunade was ready to see me. I stepped around and walked into the room that was behind her. When I closed the door I turned around and faced the principal. The name plate said: Principal Tsunade. She had her back—or more likely the back of her chair—to me. When she turned around I saw that she was blonde—hair held into two low, really low ponytails—and had a huge chest. It could make a female feel insecure. I mean I know because I feel insecure. She looked at me and smiled. It was a warm smile that made me less nervous.

"Um, I'm—"

"I know who you are. I was the principal here when your mother came here—Sakura Haruno—so please sit." She said motioning to the right—or left in her case—chair. I sat and she began talking again. This time her face became serious and she had a dark expression on. "I welcome you to North Kanoha High. I just have to explain to you a few things. North Kanoha High is rivals to South Kanoha High—they have the same uniform as us, but it's in blue. So some of the guys get into fights. Don't worry though because all the girls here are well protected. Here we teach you—_females_—how to protect yourselves. So instead of a regular gym class, you have a self-defense gym class. Yet if you feel that you aren't safe you can ask for a body guard and one will be provided for you."

I looked at her—trying to absorb all of this in.

"Females here also get into fights with the females of South Kanoha. You are free to start, stop and intervene in a fight when you think it's best fit. You are—absolutely—allowed to defend yourself. You won't get detentions/suspensions with the school because of the fight against the rival school. Reason why is because the fights are inevitable. You will get punished if you start a fight within this school though. So I suggest you don't start a fight. You will make friends, so don't worry too much about that. Now you will go to your period four/five." She said.

I looked at the time and saw that it was halfway through period three. "Okay. Is that all?"

"Yes. Shizune."

The front desk lady came. Apparently her name is Shizune. She was going to show me my homeroom and take me to my locker. Before we left Tsunade—she said to call her that—called me.

"Before I forget"—she said in the same serious tone as before—"what ever you do don't get mixed up with the leader of South Kanoha High."

With that said Shizune and I left the office. When she finished showing me my homeroom and locker she led me to my period four/five which is gym. My gym teacher, Kurenai—she, like Tsunade, said to call her that—gave me my gym clothes. This consisted of a white shirt with the schools name in black, red shorts, white knee length socks and black shoes. Then the bell rang. A minute later girls began entering the locker room.

When we all finished changing we headed out. I followed Kurenai to where her class was at. She introduced me to the class and sat me next to a girl with blonde hair—that was in a high ponytail—that barely brushed her shoulders—and blue eyes.

"Hey I'm Ino."

"Sakura."

"This is Hinata"—she said pointing to a girl with really short dark blue hair that you could probably confuse for black and almost whiteish/silverish eyes—"and this is Tenten."—she finished pointing to a girl with brown hair that's held in two buns and brown eyes.

"Hello." They said.

"Hi." I said.

Then Kurenai began taking attendance. When she finished, we stretched. After that she began teaching us the basics in self-defense. I had learned all this because my mother went into her protective mother mode after what happened when I was three. So every weekend I would go with her to self-defense lessons. By the time I noticed she blew the whistle. Every girl went into the locker rooms. The rest of the day went on un-eventful. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were in all of my classes. Even in my homeroom.

When we stepped out we noticed a group of people all huddled around one place. I looked at them and they shrugged.

"Should we go look?"

"Might as well." Hinata said.

We pushed our way through to the inner part of the circle and saw that one of our students was getting beat up from one of the South Kanoha High students. There the guy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes—the one that was pounding the poor boy—then a guy with black hair, that was being held up in a high spiky ponytail and black eyes; then a guy with brown hair—that was being held in a ponytail around, probably, five inches or more above the tips and the same eyes as Hinata; lastly there was a guy with spiky raven colored hair—that could be mistaken for a chicken's butt—and coal black eyes. I instantly recognized Sasuke—due to his coal black eyes. The ones that I used to get lost into a lot when we were younger. The blonde was about to hit him again when I stepped in and blocked his attack.

I heard a few gasps and saw that even he was surprised. I used that moment and kicked him in the stomach. He flew past Sasuke and his two friends. Let me tell you something, while taking those self-defense lessons mother, the teacher and I made a discovery—that's that I have inhuman strength. Meaning that I have more strength than the average female and male. My teacher said that the only other person that had this inhuman strength was a student he once taught a long time ago. I saw that the other two were coming towards me so I braced myself. They were about to hit me, but I beat them to it.

They—also—flew all the way to where the blonde was at. Sasuke got up and came towards me. I didn't know if he was about to do something, but I didn't wait. He was probably twenty something inches in front of me when I heard Ino calling me. I quickly did a flip and landed outside the crowd. I looked back at Sasuke and saw his eyes widen slightly, but they went back to the way they were before. His face was impassive, but I saw that he was surprised to see me again after eight years, but that still doesn't make the doubt in me—the doubt about him remembering me—fade away. I headed to where the girls were at and we quickly left before the guys could come after us.

Once we were two blocks away from the school I turned to the girls. They had a look of surprise on their faces. I explained to them everything. They said nothing. Then Hinata spoke up.

"That's just rough."

"I know." I said. We began walking again. "I haven't seen him in eight years and the first time I see him again is as my rival. Man, life isn't fair." I said pouting.

"I know how you feel." Hinata said looking at me with knowing eyes.

"Huh?"

"The guy with the same eyes is my cousin, Neji." I stared at her.

"Why didn't you—"

"Intervene?" I nodded. "I wish I could. But he told me never to fight, intervene in his fight or any fights no matter what."

"Well" I said "lets forget about this and lets go and hangout."

They agreed. But before we decided where to go I had one thing to ask them—the one thing that's been bugging me since Tsunade mentioned it.

"Who's the leader of South Kanoha High?"

"Sasuke." Ino said.

"Oh." My face fell for the second time today.

Ino noticed this and said that there's a park up ahead and that we can go and hangout there. We agreed and headed there. As we walked I remember the place. I described to them how it looked like and they said that's the place where we're going. Upon arriving, they stopped dead in their tracks. I looked up and saw Sasuke and his group up ahead. I had half a right mind to tell the girls to go to my place instead, but it was too late—they noticed us. I held my head up high and told the girls to follow me. We walked past them without even looking at them. We were about two feet ahead when I heard a female voice say Sasuke's name. We turned around and saw a girl with red hair and glasses go up to him and latched herself to Sasuke's arm.

Then a girl with black hair walked up to the blonde and copied the redhead. A girl with blonde hair did the same to the guy with the spiky ponytail and a brunette did the same with Neji. I looked at the girls and they were seething with anger. I was about to suggest we leave when the redhead spoke up.

"You girls"—we looked at her—"stay away from these guys."

"As if we'd be anywhere near them. If you haven't realized, we're from North Kanoha High and they're not. So we're rivals—but wait you didn't realize that because instead of actually paying attention in school you spend too much time on your looks and guess what, that didn't even help. You—my rival—have no looks, brains or even brawns. So do us all a favor and leave us alone."

She stepped forward and was about to punch me, but a child's voice stopped her. I looked and saw Darren about seven feet away from where I was standing. Darren is my younger brother. He's only three and like Sasu and me, he's very perceptive for a kid his age. I looked back at the redhead and then headed to where Darren was at.

"Ino, Hinata, Tenten lets go to my house instead. This place has become unsanitary. Not from the males, but the _females_. That is if they fall under that category."

The redhead came my way, but I just stuck my foot out at her and tripped her. The others were going after Hinata and the others, but they copied me and tripped them. We reached Darren and began walking. I took his hand and walked behind the girls. I felt a presence coming up behind me. I told Hinata to take Darren and to head to the gate quickly. Ino took my stuff with her. I turned around and bumped into a toned chest. I looked up and saw that it was none other than Sasuke.

"Sakura." He breathed.

It took all of my willpower not to go back to the little child that always chased him. When I found out that he was the leader of the rival school I hadn't decided how I would talk to him if I ever saw him again, but when had—earlier in the day—I saw him standing there—on my school grounds—while his friend was beating up one of my schoolmates I decided that he changed from the boy that I knew to this ruthless leader that I see now.

"Been awhile, Sasuke." I said impassively.

"So it really was you back there when you stopped Naruto from beating up that useless excuse for a man."

"You've changed." I said still looking at him in the eye.

"So have you."

"Not really. I'm only acting like this because I decided that I was going to be this way after I saw what happened back on school grounds. You know the school that I go to."

"Why did you decide to go to _that_ school?" He said 'that' as if it was poison that he had drank and it only began taking effect just now.

"Because that's the school my mother went to. Plus, I didn't have a choice since mother had already transferred everything that needed to be transferred to that school."

"You could've thrown a tantrum like the one you threw eight years ago."

"I could've, but that would've gotten me nowhere."

With that said the redhead came up and latched herself to Sasuke, again.

"Back off. He's mine." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Don't worry I got nothing to do with him anymore. So you can have him." When I said that it felt like someone ripped my heart out my body without using anesthetic on me and keeps on poking it with a really sharp object. Waiting for it to burst at any moment. "Goodbye, Sasu."

I used the nickname that his mother had given him—probably for the last time. You never know. I headed to the gates—took one last glance at him and smiled, but this smile didn't reach my eyes. With that done I left the park with the girls.

_Sasuke:_

I kept on looking at Sakura as she left the park with the girls and the little kid. When she had said that she had nothing to do with me anymore, I felt my heart ache. I didn't understand why, but what she said hurt. When we arrived to North Kanoha High earlier in the day I didn't expect to see her. Actually I didn't expect to see her at all anymore. When she left eight years ago, it felt as if she took part of my with her. After that unfaithful day I became even more secluded. I didn't talk as much as I used to when she was here. I barely showed any emotion at all. Mother thought that something was wrong with me mentally, so she took me to the doctors. He said nothing was wrong. That all that was probably happening was separation issues.

As the years went by I became the leader of South Kanoha High due to the fact that I became ruthless. I barely felt a thing. So when Naruto was beating up that kid from North Kanoha High and Shikamaru saying something about this being troublesome and Neji just staring at what was unfolding in front of him, I thought nothing about it being wrong because this is what normally happens—but when she appeared in front of the Naruto to protect that weakling, I felt like getting off my motorcycle and going up to her and hugging her for not returning sooner.

When I saw that Naruto was about to punch her I was about to get up and intervene, but she kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying. I knew that when we were little she was taking self-defense classes after what happened when she was three, but I didn't know how strong she had become. Then Neji and Shikamaru were heading towards her and she did what she had done to Naruto and sent them flying also. So I decided to get up and head towards her. The expression that she had on lets me know that she remembers me. So the doubt about her not remembering me went out the window—figuratively speaking.

I was almost next to her when the loud mouth blonde hair—that she was with—called her. She did a flip and landed outside of the crowd that had gathered. I felt my eyes widen a little bit, but I composed myself before anyone noticed—yet it was too late because Sakura noticed. Before I could do anything she quickly left with Neji's cousin and the other two girls. Neji might be a part of my gang, but he still cares deeply for his cousin—Hinata. He doesn't want her to get into any fights or to intervene in his fight or any fights for that matter, but it's inevitable since our schools are rivals after all. After Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru had gotten up and the crowd dispersed, Naruto suggested that we go to the park where we met—the park where I met my cheery blossom for the first time. I agreed reluctantly, knowing that one of the annoying girls that are in our school will probably be there waiting for the guys and I to arrive. When we arrived, no one was there. Well except for some kids and mothers around and a few couples here and there.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something pink enter the gates of the park. I turned my attention to that direction and saw that Sakura, Hinata and the other two had entered. The guys noticing my staring at something faced that direction. I felt them stiffen when they saw Sakura. I—for a matter of fact—know that Neji likes the girl with brown hair, that Naruto likes Hinata and that Shikamaru likes the loud mouth blonde hair girl, but due to being rivals they can't tell them. They noticed us. I saw Sakura lift her head up high and walked past us. Hinata and the other two did the same. Before I could stop them—her—a girl called me. I turned around and saw a flash of red and before I knew something was grabbing my arm. I looked and saw one of the girls from our fan club. Her name—Karin—her position—president. Then three more girls appeared. Apparently they came with her. She began talking in her sickly sweet voice and the guys and I cringed.

She then faced Sakura and the others. _She __better __not __start __anything __with __Sakura_ is what passed through my head. Then she told them to stay away from us. Then Sakura spoke. I'd forgotten how she had sounded.

"As if we'd be anywhere near them. If you haven't realized we're from North Kanoha High and they're not. So we're rivals—but wait you didn't realize that because instead of actually paying attention in school you spend too much time on your looks and guess what, that didn't even help. You—my rival—have no looks, brains or even brawns. So do us all a favor and leave us alone." She said in a defensive tone.

Karin stepped forward and was about to punch her, but a child's voice stopped her. I looked and saw a child about seven feet away from where Sakura and the other girls were standing. He looks like he's only three and could possibly be perceptive for a kid his age—just like Sakura, Sasu, Itachi and I. Sakura looked back at Karin and then headed to where the child was at.

"Ino, Hinata, Tenten lets go to my house instead. This place has become unsanitary. Not from the males, but the _females_. That is if they fall under that category."

Karin headed her way again, but Sakura just stuck her foot out at her and tripped her. The others were going after Hinata and the other two, but they copied her and tripped them. They reached the kid and began walking. I saw her taking his hand and began walking behind the girls behind the girls. I began walking after her. She felt me walking behind her and stopped walking. She gave the child to Hinata and handed her bag to the blonde. She turned around and bumped into my chest. Then she looked up at me.

"Sakura." I said breathing in her scent.

It took all of my willpower not to go back to the kid who allowed her to follow me where ever I went. Yet when I look at her green orbs I feel like going back to the talkative kid that spoke a lot. To the child that didn't care about showing emotion—but I know that if I do that now, then she'll—later on, maybe—will probably be put in danger because of me.

"Been awhile, Sasuke." she said impassively.

"So it really was you back there when you stopped Naruto from beating up that useless excuse for a man."

"You've changed." she said still looking at me in the eye.

"So have you."

"Not really. I'm only acting like this because I decided that I was going to be this way after I saw what happened back on the school grounds. You know the school that I go to."

"Why did you decide to go to _that_ school." I said 'that' as if it was poison that I had drank and it only began taking effect just now.

"Because that's the school my mother went to. Plus, I didn't have a choice since mother had already transferred everything to that school."

"You could've thrown a tantrum like the one you threw eight years ago."

"I could've, but that would've gotten me nowhere."

With that said Karin came up and latched herself to me, again.

"Back off. He's mine." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Don't worry I got nothing to do with him anymore. So you can have him." When she said that it felt like someone ripped my heart out my body without using anesthetic on me and keeps on poking it with a really sharp object. Waiting for it to burst at any moment. "Goodbye, Sasu."

She used the nickname that mother had given me—probably for the last time. You never know. She headed to the gates—took one last glance at me and smiled, but this smile didn't reach her eyes—like they normally did. With that done she left the park with the girls. Karin latched unto my arm again, but this time I didn't let it go. I threw her on the floor and threatened that if she ever did it again she would have to face the consequences. With that she left with her friends following behind. When Sakura and the others were out of sight Naruto came up to me.

"Dude what was with that?"

"She's just an old friend. An old friend that doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Sucks."

"Shut up. Shikamaru."

"Sasuke if our enemies—like students from their school and others—find out that she's an old friend—"

"I know Neji. That's why when I get the chance I'll tell her what you told Hinata."

I bid them goodbye and headed home. When I arrived, I was welcomed with silence. Apparently mother still hasn't arrived from wherever she went and Itachi will probably arrive home late and father won't be back in like two months, so I have the house to myself. I went to the back yard and heard giggling. I looked around—trying to find the source of the giggling. Then I saw Sakura with the girls sitting under a cherry blossoms tree that they have there. I quickly went inside and went straight to my room. An hour later I heard mother calling my name. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. After she told me where she's been she asked about my day. I gave her the brief version. After I finished she asked if I talked to Sakura after what happened and I said no. With that said she let me go back to my room. I closed and locked the door—knowing fully well that once Itachi came and was filled in he would probably barge in here and begin teasing me. So I began my homework and ignored everything that was happening outside.

_Sakura:_

Once we left the park, I had expected them to bombard me with a million questions—yet they didn't. When we arrived to my house I brought Darren to my mother greeted aunty and Mikoto, introduced them to Hinata, Ino and Tenten and told mother that I'll tell her about my day later. I brought the girls upstairs to my room. I showed them around the house and they weren't surprised about the size. They said that theirs were about the same, but maybe a little bit smaller. We began our homework and finished in record time. After that I went with them to the backyard and sat on one of the swings on the swing set. After that we decided to sit under a cherry blossom tree that was there.

We began teasing each other and then it got to the serious parts.

"So Sakura. Was it hard saying that you want nothing to do with Sasuke at all?" Ino asked. Concern filled her eyes.

"Yep. I mean I might have only known him for maybe six years, but when I had to move it felt like as if I left a part of me here—with him."

"Honey" Tenten said "you've completely fallen for him."

"I didn't."

"Yes you have." Hinata backed Tenten up.

"Yeah well so have you guys." I said in attempt to get them off my back.

"We know." They said. Then we giggled again.

"Yeah, but with us being rivals and all we can't tell them. Let alone have anything to do with them."

"That's what sucks. I mean who started all of this rival stuff anyways."

They shrugged our shoulders and went inside. Hinata and the others called their parents and asked permission if they could sleep over. When they got their approval, I led them to the guest rooms. I told them that they could choose which ever one they wanted. They chose the three closest one to my room. After I told them that that will be their rooms in this house for as long as they want it to. They smiled and said forever. They began looking around their rooms and noticed that each of them have their private bathrooms. They told me that it was a good thing since we're girls. I agreed. When dinner rolled around it was all fun and games. Dad had kept his promise and arrived for dinner. Sasu came in five minutes after him. Mother reprimanded him for not calling and saying that he would probably arrive late. His excuse—he was with Itachi. Of course he would blame someone else instead of taking responsibility himself.

After dinner mother asked me how my day went. I gave her a brief version—with a few comments from Ino, Tenten and Hinata—and she looked pleased. When I finished she asked the girls and I if we knew where he lived. We shook our heads and she next door. We went to the window and she pointed to the house. I looked at his house. It was almost the same—maybe even a little bit bigger. After that the girls and I headed to the movie room. We put in _Pirates __of __the __Caribbean: __Black __Pearls __Curse_. We began watching it, but then we got bored and began talking. Hinata made a comment about it being hard not to associate with Sasuke and the others. I agreed. I asked Ino who the kid with the spiky ponytail was and she said that his name is Shikamaru. Now I know who each one of them is. After that we each fell asleep. We didn't know how, but we all suddenly felt exhausted after the day we had today.

* * *

><p>Read and Review, please.<p>

Need feedback.

:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It's been two weeks since the confrontation with Sasuke and his gang. Everytime the girls and I leave school we always see one of the kids from our school getting beat up either by Naruto, Shikamaru or Neji, but never by Sasuke. I guess that he thinks that he's too cool for it. Yet every time we stop for a few seconds, they stop what their doing and stare at us. Today's Friday and I'm glad that we have a four day weekend. I mean with school and me training the girls. Ever since the incident that happened with Naruto they asked if I could train them. I agreed only because I think that it would be good for them. I told mother and she said that she would hire a professional to train them, but father said that I could train them—and that when he could he would. Father once worked in self-defense—I mean I should know because when ever I didn't go to self-defense class, he would be the one to train me.

So this four day weekend I would train the girls as much as I can. When we arrived home I surprised to see that dad was there. He said that he was taking the weekend and Monday off so he could help me train the girls. I had asked him if it was such a good idea—but he said that he felt as if the past four years he wasn't being such a good father. I told him that that wasn't it—that he was doing fine, but he saw right threw me. He knew that I missed him at times. So after we finished eating he told us to get changed and to meet him in the backyard. I asked him why don't we use the training room and he said that it would be better if we do it outside for certain reasons that he didn't say.

Mother gave us tank tops that reach and inch below our bust and really short shorts. I had put on a red tank top—with little tints of navy blue in—and black shorts with red socks and black sneakers. Hinata had put on a yellow tank top—with little tints of orange in it—and black shorts and yellow socks and black sneakers. Ino had put on a beige tank top—with hints of black in it—and black shorts with beige socks and black sneakers. Lastly, Tenten had put on a white tank top—with hints of silver in it—and black shorts with white socks and black sneakers. As you can see we were wearing the same thing except in different colors. When we complimented each other mother said that it was about time we went to the backyard to where dad was at.

Dad was out there talking to a man. He looked at us and asked me if I remember him. I nodded my head. I looked at the girls and told them that he's Fugaku—Sasuke's father. They bowed their heads slightly—a symbol of recognition. Dad asked if we were ready and we said yes. Then he asked Fugaku if he would mind helping. I looked at the girls with worry. They looked back at me with the same worry. When Fugaku came back he began teaching the basics. We stopped him and told him that we knew it already—which is true, since the girls and I don't even pay attention when Kurenai teaches it because we already know it. So he separated us into two groups and told us to spar. After he finished showing us styles that would suit us we began sparing again. It was Ino against Tenten and Hinata against me. Ino managed to defeat Tenten, but when it came to Hinata and me—it was evenly matched.

After we finished we went inside to cool off. Dad had commented that we did great and so did Fugaku. Five minutes later the doorbell rang. Mother went and opened it. When she came back to the kitchen she didn't come alone. Behind her was Mikoto with Itachi, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke. I looked at the girl and they looked back. We excused ourselves to the training room. We got up quickly and headed out the door as fast as we could. When we arrived the girls and I began talking. We couldn't come up with a reason why the guys would be here—I mean we're rivals so we shouldn't be associating with them, yet it seems inevitable. We sat there talking when the door to the room began opening. We looked at the door—breaths being held. When we saw that it was mother we began breathing again. She asked what was up. We told her about the whole rival thing with the North and South Kanoha Highs. She nodded her head and said she kind of had a feeling.

"Huh?" we asked confused.

"You guys don't know how all of this started right?" we shook our heads. "Well it started when I was seventeen. I was the leader of North Kanoha and—Sakura—your father was the leader of South Kanoha. It was peaceful—there were no rivals until I began dating your father."—we continued to look at her confused—"I was dating this guy in my high school, but we broke up after I began dating your father. At first it was harmless. I met your father at the park. I was there with my younger brother—your uncle. Well, your uncle had gotten into a fight with five of the kids from my school and I stepped in."

"I began fighting them, but it was hard. Then your father stepped in and helped me. After that your uncle thanked him and made a comment that I should have dated him instead of the other. What we didn't know was that he was there watching. After he said that he came and made a scene. 'Well then Robby that's what your sister's going to get.' He had said. 'Rosemarie you and I are done.' With that said he left. The next day in school everyone came up to me and asked if I was fine. I was loved by everyone and feared too. Yet they still remained by me. I don't know if it was because I was the leader or not, but that doesn't matter. A few weeks passed and students from both school began getting into fights. My best friend—Mikoto"—we looked at her surprised—"told me about what my ex did—since she is my right hand girl—friend—and came to the same school as me. He decided to call a war between the two schools. I tried everything, but I couldn't stop them."

"After your father found out he stepped down from being leader and so did I. So Mikoto and Fugaku became leaders. When my ex found out, he went after your father and beat him up badly. If I hadn't arrived he would have probably died. After that we got married. Mikoto and Fugaku also got married with us. They had fallen in love and stepped down and had chosen the next leaders. After that we heard about both schools rivalry continuing, but decided not to get involved."

"W-O-W." We said.

"But what I don't get is why doesn't North Kanoha High have a leader?" I asked no one in particular.

"Because the students haven't decided on who yet and Tsunade has to approve." Ino said.

When we finished talking we went to take a shower and get changed. After that we headed downstairs and into the kitchen. We entered to Mikoto and mom trying to bake. I looked at the girls and nodded.

"Mom, Mikoto—you guys just focus on making dinner. Leave the desserts to us." I said handing an apron to Ino, Tenten and Hinata.

We began baking while mom and Mikoto continued cooking. When dinner was ready we put in the Angel cake into the oven. When the Angel cake was ready we had dinner. We sat as far away from Sasuke and the guys as possible. When we finished and the cake was all gone—compliments from Naruto and his big stomach—Mikoto and the others went back to their house.

The next morning was a little bit more difficult. When the girls and I decided to go ice skating we had to pass by Sasuke's house and that was difficult because they were outside on the front yard. I looked at the girls and nodded. We continued walking until we completely passed them. After we were a few feet away we let go of our breaths that we were holding in and we didn't know about it. When we arrived to the skating rink we began skating. A few minutes later I got a feeling that we—I—was being watched. I turned around and saw a guy with brown hair and grayish eyes looking at me. I told the girls and they turned around and looked at him. He walked to where we were at and smiled at us.

"Hello and you guys are?"

"It's common courteously for you to introduce yourself first." I said taking a step back. The girls followed suit.

"Right. I'm sorry. My name's Mike Garcia. If you don't mind me asking, are you Rosemarie's daughter?"

"No and yes I am. What of it?" I asked defensively taking a step back and bringing the girls with me.

"Nothing it's just that I used to date her."

I said nothing. Then my phone rang. It was mom. She wanted me home and now. I looked back at him after I hung up. I got a really bad feeling about him. For some reason my instincts were telling me that he's planning something—something awful.

"Girls it's time we leave." I said. They nodded their heads.

"That's such a shame." He said smiling 'sadly'.

"Yeah it is." I said sarcastically. I stared at him as the girls went around. Then I added threateningly. "If you go anywhere near me, the girls or even my family. You going to pay _dearly_." I said the last part with a cold look in my eyes. I knew he understood because he shivered slightly.

As we walked the girls asked why we left early. I told them that I had a bad feeling about him and that mother told me to come early. When we passed Sasuke's house they were out there—still. We looked at them and they had a look of relief on their face. When we entered the house, mom came to the front door and began inspecting us. I asked her why and she said nothing.

"Mom was your ex's name Mike Garcia?"

"Yes. Why?"

"We met him." Hinata said.

"Did he try anything?"

We shook our heads. "But I have a feeling that he's planning something."

"I got that same feeling." The others said simultaneously.

We looked at each other and laughed. Mother told us to be careful—that he _could_ be planning something.

When Tuesday came the girls were already up and ready. I got up and got ready myself. When I headed downstairs they were already eating breakfast—chatting animatedly with dad. I sat and began eating. Five minutes later I realized that we were going to be late. I told the girls and we rushed out the door. We saw that guys getting on their bikes. We rushed passed them and went around the corner of the street. We made it to school in record time. When we arrived to homeroom Tsunade called us to her office. We went and entered.

When the pledge and announcements were done she began talking to us. She said that the students decided who their leader was going to be and she agreed with them completely. I asked why she called us here and she said that it involved us.

"They had chosen you—Sakura—for their leader."

"What? That—no—it—this can't be possible. I've only been here for a few weeks. Maybe even less."

"Doesn't matter. With what you did the first day you arrived they had chosen you after you left. I agreed right away."

"Then why are you telling me this now?"

"Proper paper work." I just stared at her. "Don't worry you'll be a fine leader. Your mother was one. All you have to worry about is—"

"Mike."

"You know."

"Mom told us."

"Alright. Well now that you know everything you have to choose a right hand girl or guy."

I told her that I chose Hinata. She then explained that when I'm not around Hinata's in charge. So Hinata chose Ino as her right hand girl. Tsunade said that when both Hinata and I aren't around that Ino will be in charge and Ino chose Tenten as he right hand girl. Then she explained that if both Hinata, Ino and I aren't here that she'll be in charge. Tenten didn't choose because she didn't want to and wasn't planning on to. After we finished talking we headed to second period because first period already finished. When the day was over we exited the school. We looked towards the gate and there waiting for us was the redhead and her group of friends. They noticed us and came our way.

"Look who's here girls. The wannabe's."

"You do know you're talking about yourselves, right?"

There were a lot of 'ohs' from the crowd that had formed around us. With that said we began to fight. As we fought the girls and I heard revving of a bike. With a final blow we knocked the redhead and her friends out of the gate. The girls and I looked up and saw Sasuke and the others had come. Yet that wasn't what surprised me. What surprised me was that Mike was outside of the school gate attending to the redhead and her friends.

"Sasu-dear, get them for us." She said. I felt like hitting her again—all for calling him '_Sasu-dear_'.

"Karin" he said gritting his teeth for some reason "Get Nita," The a girl with black hair "Britt" the girl with blonde hair "and Rayla" the brunette "out of here and never return. You do remember what I told you about going near them. Well now be prepared to face the punishment." When he finished they left quickly.

"What ever he's going to do to them I do not want to find out." Ino said shivering.

We agreed. Then I remembered that I saw Mike. I told the girls and we tried to find him, but we couldn't. Somehow he disappeared. Then someone called my name. I turned around and saw that it was Sasuke.

"Are—"

"Hey don't get anywhere near our leader!" someone yelled and a chorus of 'Yeahs' followed.

"Leader?" he asked incredulous.

"They chose me to be their leader so if you have to say something that involves the schools then you may talk to me—if you don't please refrain from ever coming near me again." When I was done I went to where the girls were at and began walking home.

Then what I said kept playing in my head like a broken record player. When we were far enough I let the tears—that I've been trying to keep in—fall. The girls saw this and hugged me. When we arrived to my house we went upstairs. Once the tears subsided I began talking to the girls. We tried coming up with a reason as to why Mike was there—yet we came up with nothing. Then something popped into my head. I got up an dashed to mother's garden—knowing fully well that she'll be there. The girls were right behind me. When we arrived mother looked up with a surprised expression. I asked her if she knew where Mike worked at. She said in a school. I asked which school—my suspicion growing stronger by the second. She said at South Kanoha High.

"I knew it." They looked at me for clarification. "The only reason why the schools are still rivals is because he's working there. So he's probably feeding false information or accusations to the principal—hence prolonging the feud."

"Then if we prove that he's wrong—lying—whatever—then maybe we can stop the feud—rivalry?"

"Yep. Question is how?"

We sat there trying to figure it out how—then I came up with a solution, but I don't know if the girls are up for it. I looked at them and they looked back. I took a deep breath.

"Lets make a truce with Sasuke and the guys—just them. If they agree we'll tell them and if they don't then we're on own." They nodded their heads.

We got up and went to Sasuke's house. We arrived and I rang the doorbell. I was expecting Sasuke to appear behind the door, but it was Neji instead. He let us in and led us to where Sasuke was at.

_Sasuke:_

I was in the family room with Neji and the others when the doorbell rang. Neji got up to get it. When he came back in he wasn't alone. Sakura, Hinata and the other two were trailing behind him. Sakura looked at me and smiled—not a smile that reached her eyes, though, but still a smile. I told them to sit down and make themselves at home. We sat there in silence for a moment and then Sakura spoke up.

"Do you guys know how the rivalry came to be?" we nodded our heads. "Do you know who the girl in the story—well maybe not story, but still—is?"

"No; should we?" Neji asked.

"I don't expect you to know it, but I'll tell you. It's my mother. So the other day—when we passed by you guys on the way to the ice rink—we met a guy there. His name is Mike Garcia and—"

"What does he have to do with the rivalry?" Sakura whacked Naruto on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Let me talk will you? Good. As I was saying before being stupidly interrupted—his name is Mike Garcia and he's mother's ex-boyfriend. He's the one who started the rivalry. All because mother fought along side of father to protect uncle from getting beat up. If you ask me that's just stupid."

"Okay and?"

"Well mother, the girls and I figured that the reason why the rivalry is still going on is because he's probably feeding false information or accusations to the principal—prolonging the feud or rivalry. Whatever you want to call it."

"What does this have to do with us?"

"Shikamaru you're smart. Figure it out."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes—everyone looking at Shikamaru. While he tried to figure it out I asked Sakura for the blonde's and brunette's names. She said the blonde is Ino and the brunette is Tenten. Then Shikamaru said he figured it out.

"You want us to help you see if he's doing what he's doing." He asked, but it was more of a statement.

"Yep."

"You want a truce?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"We're okay with it." Naruto said. "But the school might not be."

"I'm only calling a truce with you four. We can forget about the school for now."

We agreed; then we shook on it. I held Sakura's hand a little bit longer. She looked at our hands and blushed. I smiled at seeing the reaction she had. It was different than all of the ones she had made before. Out of her character. When I—reluctantly—let go we began coming up with a plan. Then they mentioned that he worked in our school. That changed everything. We told them we that we will try to find out what he's planning. They agreed. I asked them what their principal's name is and they said that it's Tsunade. I told them that we know who she. They looked at the other three and they nodded in conformation.

"Tsunade used to be principal Jaraiya's wife. They had gotten married around the age of eighteen. When they both became principals of the school they were still together. Then after what happened with my parents, your mother, father and ex—they were still together. But after my parents and your parents—Sakura—got married after they graduated—they began having issues. Someone told Jaraiya that Tsunade was 'fooling' around—cheating on him. He got mad. Then when he went to confront her about it she denied it. He called her a lot of things—then when he asked for a divorce she broke down. 'Why won't you believe me when I'm telling the truth?' she asked him. 'Have some dignity and quit lying.' He said. When they got a divorce is when the rivalry became worse."

"He told us that people from North Kanoha High are a bunch of liars and should be taken care of. Since then our heads been filled with mean and disgusting stuff about your school. They appointed me leader and I just beat anyone who I thought was weak and useless. I never killed even though it was implied at that time that it should be done."

"But Tsunade never told us anything awful about South Kanoha High." Hinata said.

"What she means is all that she told us upon entering the school is that we're rivals and that there would be fights. That the girls are taught self-defense to defend themselves. That if we want bodyguards we can have them—that we can start, stop or intervene in any fight that we think is best fit to do so. She never degraded your school what so ever." Ino said.

"That proves my point even more." Everyone turned to look at my cherry blossom. "He's the one that has—that is—probably filling his head with lies and false accusations. If I could just get my hands on him I would…" Sakura trailed off mumbling the rest of her threat.

"Then we'll try to get what he's planning and we'll come to you girls for further instructions." We nodded our heads.

Sakura looked at the clock and told the girls that it was time for them to leave. I looked at her with longing on my face. I've longed to talk to her. To see her smile—a smile that reaches her eyes. To have her laugh at some things that I do—at anything as long as she laughs. Yet I've mostly longed to hug her. To feel her body against mine. To have her all to myself—just like when we were young. She looked at me with the same longing.

"Well we have to go." She said looking at me. She surprised me by stepping forward and hugging me. "Be careful when trying to get his plan—please I don't want to see you hurt on my account." My face fell slightly when she let go. Yet it went back to how it used to be when we were kids, when she kissed me on my cheek.

With that she went back to her house with the girls. I suddenly feel empty. Then it hit me. The reason why I long for her—the reason why I worry—the reason why I look for her everywhere is because I want her—because I've completely and absolutely have fallen for her. I didn't notice it, but she's made me fallen for her since the first time we met.

_Sakura:_

I looked at the clock and told the girls that it was time for us to leave. Sasuke looked at me with longing gracing his face. I looked at him with the same longing. I've longed to talk to him since I first came back. To see him smile at me for no apparent reason. To have him laugh at some things that I do—at anything. Yet I've mostly longed to hug him for years. To feel his body against mine. To have him all to myself—just like when we were young

"Well we have to go." I said looking at Sasuke. I stepped forward and hugged him. "Be careful when trying to get his plan—please I don't want to see you hurt on my account." I noticed that his face fell slightly when I let go. Yet it went back to how it used to be when we were kids, when I kissed him on the cheek—that surprised all the occupants in the room.

With that said and done the girls and I headed back home. When leaving, I suddenly felt empty. I had already realized that I've fallen for Sasuke—yet this only proved how much I've fallen for him. I meant every word that I said to him. I like him far too much to have him get hurt—just so we can put an end to the rivalry.

The next day I woke up a little later than usual. When I looked at my clock I rushed out of bed and got ready in record time. When I went to the kitchen I grabbed toast and told the girls that we needed to leave—and fast. They looked at the clock and bolted out of their seats. When we passed Sasuke's house we saw them getting on their bikes. I was about to ask them if they could give us a ride, but decided not to. Then someone grabbed my elbow. I turned around and saw that it was Sasuke. I just stared at him—confused.

"We'll give you a ride." He said getting on his bike.

"What about our school?" I asked getting on. The other had already got on.

"We'll drop you off three feet away from the gates so they won't see. Once we figure all this out and maybe stop the rivalry—then we'll drop you off at the gates."

Before I could say a thing they were speeding off. It felt nice. The wind rushing in my hair—well the ones that were out of the helmet. When it came to a corner I held on tighter. Somehow I had a feeling that Sasuke would probably be smirking.

When we arrived, he kept his word and dropped us off two feet away from the gate. We made it with fifteen minutes to spare. We bid them goodbye—well the girls said goodbye, I just gave Sasuke another peck on the cheek as a goodbye—and went inside. When we put our stuff in our lockers, I headed to Tsunade's office. The girls followed asking what we're going to tell her. When we entered I noticed that Shizune wasn't at her desk. We went into Tsunade's office and saw that she was there having coffee with Tsunade. They said good morning and ask what was wrong. I told them everything that the girls and I discussed with the guys. Tsunade looked at me and then she told Shizune to tell all of our teacher to excuse us that we may or may not arrive for class.

"So you think that your mother's ex-boyfriend—Sakura—is the one who made my ex-husband—Jaraiya—divorce me?"

"Yes, because I mean he was the one who started the rivalry when mother went to this school. Plus—let's not forget—he works there for who knows how long. So he could have also been the one to make sure that this rivalry kept going. To make sure that it didn't go back to the peaceful days—the days of the times he was happy and when it all went downhill. I think that since he couldn't make mom and dad miserable—he's going to try to make the rest or maybe only their offspring—me—suffer for what they did."

"You could be right. So Sasuke and the others decided that they were going to try to get what his plan is?"

"Mm-hmm. Honestly I think it would have been better if one of us—or all of us—did it instead."

"You girls have fallen for them, haven't you?"

We nodded our heads.

"Hinata and the others have fallen for them since—I don't know how long ago—but I've fallen for Sasuke since the first time I met him and that was when I was three."

"You've been friends with him since them?"

"For five years. Then when I was eight I had to move. Eight years later, my parents decided to come back."

"Huh. Anyways, put your feelings aside for now. We have to focus on what we're going to do about—what's his name?"

"Mike."

"About Mike. He has to be stopped—you know if he's the one behind this." We looked at her confused on why she wants this badly. "I want to make him pay for what he did to Jaraiya and me. I still love Jaraiya, no matter what, but he doesn't want anything to do with me—to make him pay for all of the misery that he's put every student in both schools through. And for a lot of other things that I can't remember."

"I have a question?" Hinata said.

"What is it?"

"After the divorce, why didn't you say crap about the other school like Jaraiya did? I never understood that."

"Because it wouldn't help into trying to bring both schools to how they used to be a long time ago—and I couldn't bring myself to do it. Jaraiya might have been able to believe everything he was told, but I know I don't—that and as I said, I still love him. Now if we're done here you need to get to class." She looked at the clock then decided on something. "Maybe not since school is about to end anyways."

When she said that the bell rang. The girls and I headed to the gate. When we exited the gate—waiting in the same spot as before were Sasuke and the others. We smiled and got on. They took us home. When we arrived I told them to come in. I asked if they got anything.

"Believe it that we did." Naruto said.

"Well what did you find out?" I asked Sasuke.

"He's planning on making you suffer. He was planning on only making the students suffer the pain he suffered, but when you came his plans changed. He wants you to fall in love and then to have said person taken away from you. To make you feel the pain he felt."

"Still doesn't explain about the schools though."

"He wants to end both schools—along with the leaders."

When he was done we all stayed there silence engulfing us. When the door opened the girls and I jumped and the guys stiffened. Then I heard mother calling me. After everyone had dinner the guys decided to stay over at Sasuke's house. There was a question that been bugging me and I asked the girls. I asked them why they stay over Everytime and they said that their parents decided that it would be best since they were filled in about the whole Mike/School Rivalry thing.

* * *

><p>Read and Review, please.<p>

Need feedback.

:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It's been two months since Sasuke told us Mike's plan. Ever since then, the guys had dropped us off and picked us up from school everyday and on the weekends—and days that we had off from school—they stayed with us. There was only about three months of school left. The end of Sophomore year was coming. Nest year we'll be Juniors and then Seniors. Mike hasn't done anything—yet—but he has been following us everywhere. Then it happened. I was out shopping with the girls and guys at the mall. The guys decided to go to a different section. Their excuse is that we were shopping for girl stuff and they didn't want to be here. When I asked them about the possibility of Mike attacking they said that it wouldn't be possible since this place is packed. We just rolled our eyes.

When we went to find them we hadn't noticed that we were being followed. Then someone placed something over our mouth and nose and we blacked out. When I came too I saw that the girls were already awake. I looked around and saw that we were in a warehouse. I kept looking around and then noticed that I wouldn't be able to move around much due to the cause that I'm tied to a chair. The girls were in the same situation as me.

"Well look who we have here. If it isn't Sakura. Sakura Haruno—the daughter of my most despised people."

"Mike." I said through gritted teeth. He looked at us and then chuckled. "I thought your plan was to make me suffer?"

"It was, but then I decided that I'll make you and your friends suffer as well."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"By killing your most precious people in front of you. Wait I shouldn't call them precious because they're not just precious—they're the ones who you've fallen in _love_ with." He said 'love' like it was a poison that was killing him within—which it probably is since maybe he still hasn't got over mother.

He took out a phone and I noticed that it was mine. He then took out three more and saw that it was the girl's phone as well. We made a fuss and he said that when your knocked out you don't feel a thing. He unlocked my phone and began dialing. He began talking and then there was shouting. I could barely make out the voice, but it sounded like Sasuke.

"Now, now Sasuke you'll get to talk to her, don't worry. Just want to tell you that if you want to see her come to the only abandoned warehouse there is. Just bring yourself and you friends since Sakura isn't the only one I have held here."

An hour passed by and we heard noises of motorcycles. I looked at the girls and they looked back at me—all except for Tenten. She seemed like she was concentrating on something. Then the door came flying open. I saw Sasuke enter with Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji trailing behind him. They took one look at us and began to advance on Mike. Then female voices stopped them.

"I wouldn't if I were you Sasuke-dear." We turned around and saw that it was Karin and her group. They held guns to our heads. "You wouldn't want us to _accidentally_ shoot them now would you?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Tenten had managed to get free. She threw something sharp at me and I caught it. It was a pocket knife. I'll ask her later where she kept this hidden. Once I broke free I handed it to Hinata who was next to me. When she was free she threw it to Ino. When we were all free I looked at the girls and nodded. They nodded back. We lifted up our legs and kicked the guns out of Karin and the girl's hands. When the guns landed away from us and Mike we got up off the chair and faced them. We didn't say anything—we just attacked them.

"How'd they break—oof." Mike said as he was tackled to the ground by Sasuke.

As the guys fought Mike the girls and I fought Karin and the others. When they were knocked out we turned around to see that the guys were down. He was about to shoot Sasuke, but I intervened. Instead it hit me on the side. I fell down and heard people calling my name. The only one that I could hear clearly was Sasuke's. After that everything went black.

_Sasuke:_

We were looking for the girls all around the store and when we couldn't find them I decided to call Sakura. I called many time, but she didn't pick up. Then my phone rang. I looked and saw that it was Sakura. I began asking her where she was and when I stopped a male voice spoke up. He said a few thing and told me that if I want to see Sakura to go to the only abandoned warehouse that this place has. He said to only take my friends with me sine my cherry blossom wasn't alone. I told the guys and they agreed to come with me. Before we left we called the cops and told them. I told them to arrive ten minutes after we arrived. That we'll beep them—and to arrive as silent as possible.

When we arrived I sent the door flying open. The guys and I took one look at then and began to advance on Mike. Then female voices stopped us.

"I wouldn't if I were you Sasuke-dear." We turned around and saw that it was Karin and he group. They held guns to their heads. "You wouldn't want us to _accidentally_ shoot them now would you?"

I saw that Tenten was concentrating on something. Then she somehow was free. She threw something and Sakura caught it. This happened three time and they were all free. I noticed that the guys noticed this, but Mike and the other four girls didn't. man they're clueless. When we they were all free Sakura looked at them and nodded. They nodded back. They lifted up their legs and kicked the guns out of Karin and the girl's hands. When the guns landed away from them and Mike they got up off the chair and faced them. Nothing was said and they just attacked them.

"How'd they break—oof." Mike said as he was tackled to the ground by me.

As the we fought Mike the girls and Sakura fought Karin and the others. When Karin and her group were knocked out Sakura and the other girls turned around to see that the guys and I were down. Mike was about to shoot me, but Sakura intervened. Instead of the bullet hitting me it hit Sakura on the side. She fell down and we began calling her. When I saw that she closed her eyes I looked at Mike. He was smiling. That's when I saw red. I attacked him. Then we heard the doors around the warehouse being broken. The cops came and took Mike, Karin and her group away.

"She's breathing." Someone said.

I turned around and saw a cop kneeling over Sakura. Then EMT's came and placed her over a gurney. I asked if I could go with her and they said fine. They guys said that they'll follow after they tell Sakura's parents and mine. I nodded my head. I gave my keys to one of the cops and asked if he could take my bike to the hospital. He agreed knowing that I was desperate.

When we arrived they immediately took her into the emergency room. They told me to wait here in the waiting room. The doors to the hospital opened with a bang. I turned around and saw that my parents, the guys, the girls and Sakura's parents had come. Her parents took one look at me and hugged me—told me it wasn't my fault—yet why does it feel like it? Oh right, cause we left them all alone at the mall—while we went to a different part—giving him the chance to strike. God, I feel useless.

Then the door to the emergency room opened and the doctor stepped out. We looked at him. He took a deep breath and began.

"There's nothing to worry about. The bullet missed every vital organ."

"So she's safe?" I asked—hopeful.

"Yes. All we had to do is minor surgery to remove the bullet that was within her. One of you can go see her now. She's asleep, so choose wisely. I'll give you time to choose."

When he left we began debating on who should go. I had decided that it would be best if one of the women here should go, but they all decided that it would be best if I went. When the doctor came back he asked who was going. I said I was.

_Sakura:_

When I woke up I was welcomed with white walls around me. I began panicking. Then I heard the door open. I looked up and saw a doctor enter with Sasuke trailing behind him. He looked up from the clipboard on his hand and saw that I was awake—he smiled.

"Miss. Haruno do you feel any pain?"

When Sasuke heard him ask me that question he looked up.

"No, I'm fine." I said somehow reassuring Sasuke.

"Good to hear. I'll give you two some privacy." With that he left the room.

Sasuke stood—while I laid there—in silence, neither of us saying a thing. I looked up at him and saw guilt in his eyes. I had decided to say something, but I didn't know what.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Huh?" I said.

"I'm sorry." He said much louder.

"Why? It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. I mean if the guys and I didn't leave you girls alone then _none_ of this would have happened." He said—emphasizing 'none' to get his point across.

"True"—he grimaced—"but then he would found a different way to get us. So basically he got it out of his system." I said trying to make a joke out of this.

"Don't even joke about this." Didn't work apparently. Drat.

"Sasuke" he looked at me "this wasn't your fault—as said before—and like I said before—he would have found a different way to get us. So basically _all __of __this_" I said moving my hands around to get my point across to him "would have happened. He was planning this, remember?"

"I know. Yet I still feel useless." He said coming closer.

Once he was close enough, I took hold of his hand and brought him even closer. He sat on the chair next to me—brought it closer and laid his head on my lap. I remember when we always did this. It would always be when he felt that he was useless. When he felt everything that happened was his fault. Before I knew it he had fallen asleep. The door to my room opened again and I saw that my-his parents, the guys, and the girls were here. I gave them a reassuring smile and they nodded. When they left Sasuke's phone began to vibrate. I went to his pocket and took it out. It was a text. It said:

Sakura,

We know that you'll probably check his phone since he's asleep so we just want to tell you that we're going home. We'll bring him a change of clothes tomorrow. We'll tell the principal of both your schools that you won't be arriving to school for awhile. That means that Hinata and Naruto are going to be in charge. This is going to be bad. I mean I trust Hinata—now Naruto's the problem. Anyways, we hope you get better. Your parents say that they'll be with you as much as they can. Well your father will. Your mother will probably just give you and Sasuke as much alone time as she can. The same will come from Fugaku and I. we'll see you tomorrow. Good night and sweet dreams.

Mikoto

When I finished reading the text, I put his phone on the table next to me. Then I felt sleep overpower me.

When I woke up I saw that Sasuke was still asleep. I began to run my hand through his hair lovingly. His hair was silky smooth. While doing that I felt him stir—but didn't wake. Then the door to my room opened. I saw Mikoto with my mother at the doorway. She looked at me, then at Sasuke and back at me. A smile adorning her face. I smiled back—then I looked at mother. She gave me a knowing look—and I know what she's thinking—which I might add is not a good thing.

"He still hasn't awoken has he?" Mikoto asked.

"Nope." I smiled. He looked so much like a child while he sleeps. "He'll probably wake up in a few minutes—or maybe not." I said looking at him once again.

We began to talk silently amongst ourselves. That was until I felt Sasuke stir. When he lifted his head up he began to look around. It took all of my self-restraint not laugh. Reason why is because while he was looking around I imagined him being five years old again—yet that didn't stop me from giggling slightly. He looked at me.

"Why are you giggling?"

"Because you looked like the younger you—the one that was five." Then I decided to add "Plus you look like a child when sleeping and its funny to watch you drowsy when you just woke up."

"Well this will be the last time you see this." He said flicking my nose.

"Aw. No fair. Why can't I see it again? Are you scared that I'll take a picture and show it to people?" I said pouting.

"No, just that—well I just don't."

At that I had to laugh. Mikoto and mom joined in. When he turned around and saw them his face paled. I laughed even harder. He looked at me and glared. I stuck my tongue out at him. His mother handed him the bag that contained his clothes and told him to change. When he came back we sat there for a few minutes. Then the doctor came in.

"So, Doc when can I leave?"

"You can leave anytime you want, but you won't be able to go to school. You'll have to wait five days."

"I can deal with that." I said getting up.

"Wait a moment. I'll call a nurse to help you change and get the IVs off you."

Then a nurse came in a few minutes after he left. Once she took the IVs off and helped me change she said she was going to get a wheelchair. Sasuke told her not to. She was about to protest—that was until she saw Sasuke carrying me bridal style. She murmured something about crazy love-struck couples, but she was to far up ahead for me to understand if that's what she said. Apparently it was because mom and Mikoto were smiling—a lot. The doctor noticed us and smiled—one of those smiles that understood why you were doing what you did.

When we arrived at Sasuke's house, we went straight to the backyard. They said that it would be best that I spend a little bit of time outside. Sasuke placed me on a swinging bench—you know one of those benches that can fit probably four people and swing—and sat beside me. My feet began moving the bench. For some reason I was itching to just get up and walk. So that's what I did. I began getting up and this didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. he was by side in an instant. I assured him that I was fine. He told me that he wasn't taking any chances.

We walked around for a few minutes. Then I heard mother calling me. We walked back to where they were and they said that we had to eat something. When we entered the house I saw that the others arrived from school. They were in the kitchen waiting for us. Well some of them were—Naruto was pigging out as usual. Honestly, Naruto's a walking stomach—if not, then worse. I wonder if he has ever gotten a stomach ache before. Maybe not, yet with the way he eats you'd expect him to get a lot of stomach aches.

After we finished eating we headed to our rightful homes. Well the mom, dad and I headed home—the girls came along since they now live with us. The five days—that doctor said that I would have to stay home—passed by quickly. When I arrived to school, everyone began asking if I was alright. I went to Tsunade's office. Upon entering she asked me if I was alright. I assured her that I was feeling fine.

"What brings you to my office then?"

"I want you to make an assembly." She looked at me confused. "To see how they'll react to the information that I got. Sasuke's doing it with his school."

She agreed and told me to get to homeroom. When homeroom was done and everyone was in their first period class, she called over the intercom for an assembly. That it was mandatory. Once in the auditorium, I went to the back. The girls behind me. She began talking to them. They listened, but when she mentioned South Kanoha High—they got rowdy.

"Listen up! Sakura and her gang have something they have to tell you. Now, pay attention!"

"Thanks." I said sarcasm at the tip of my tongue. "Now, I know that you guys have a sort of hatred towards South Kanoha High."

"Well, duh. They beat one of our students for no reason."

"Well they had a reason." They looked at me confused. I took a deep breath. This was going to be a long assembly. "You guys know how the rivalry came to be. Good." I said when the all nodded. "My mother's ex—no names shall be mentioned—started all of this years ago. He wanted mother and father to suffer, but when that didn't happen he chose to make both schools students miserable. Then when I came along he decided to make me suffer. Along with the Sasuke—South Kanoha's leader. He also planned to end both schools. He made sure that the rivalry kept going because he didn't want the days where both schools were peaceful to come back—the days of his memories. He got what he wanted though partially. I got hurt—that's why I haven't been around the past few days—and Sasuke suffered—thinking that all of this was his fault. Mom's ex has been feeding their principal false information and accusations. So all I ask of you is to give them a second chance. They deserve that—don't they. I mean it wasn't their faults and it wasn't ours."

I waited then I heard clapping—followed by cheering. When everything was settled down someone spoke up saying that they'll give them a second chance and others agreed. I hadn't noticed tears coming out of my eyes until Hinata handed me some tissues. I looked at her and she was crying too. though it was tears of happiness and not sadness. After that we headed back to class. The rest of the day went by peacefully. After school I saw that Sasuke and the guys were in front of the gate. I braced myself for anything bad, but nothing happened. I guess the school's going to be true to their word.

We headed up to them and waited. We waited for like forever to hear what their school decided. That's when Sasuke decided to speak up.

"They decided to give you guys a second chance."

"Same here."

"And—"

"And?" I asked him confused.

"And Jaraiya is planning on patching up things with Tsunade. Look there he is right now."

We turned around and saw Tsunade speaking with a male with white hair. Tsunade maybe thirty-forty something, but that doesn't mean she's old. Same goes for him—or so I heard. She decided to come out of the school to see how things are going only for this time, but I have a feeling that she's going to be doing this more often. Jaraiya probably said something that she liked because she threw her arms around him and gave him a bear hug. When she let go she had tears of joy coming out of her eyes.

When we arrived home I went in and told mother everything that happened. The other tailing behind me. She listened and smiled at me.

"My cherry blossom, you did something that your father and I tried to do and failed—yet you accomplished it. Thank god that the rivalry is over."

With that said I decided that it would be good if we celebrated with a pool party—just the eight of us. They agreed and went to get ready. When we were all ready we went into the pool. I saw that Sasuke had his guard down and decided to drown him. Bad move because when he came back up he decided upon revenge. It took a lot to make sure that he didn't dunk me, but it wasn't a lot cause in the end he still got me. After awhile we decided to get out. We went into the kitchen and saw that mother wasn't there. Then I heard her calling me. We followed the noise and saw that she was in the backyard with dad and everyone else's parents. Mother said that since they found out what happened they decided to have a barbeque in appreciation for what we did.

After we ate—or in Naruto's case inhaled the food—we decided to go inside and watch the movies that they were showing in HD. Once the movie began people began falling asleep. When we woke the next morning with the TV was still turned on. We looked at each other and laughed. Since it was the weekend the guys and I didn't have to worry about school. We decided to do something. I suggested that we go bowling. They agreed.

When we arrived to the bowling rink we set up. We decided that it was males against females. The guys asked if we were really sure about this.

"What are you guys chicken?" I asked—teasing them.

"No, absolutely not!" Naruto all but screamed—scratch that he did scream.

When they agreed to play against us—we began. We were neck-n-neck. Then Sasuke got a spare. It was up to me—since I was up—to get a strike and win. When I threw the bowling ball we all held our breaths to see what would happen. Then we least expected it, but I got a strike. The girls and I screamed and hugged each other. We looked at the guys and they smiled hugging and congratulating us—which they were being good sports about. Honestly I thought they would say that it was beginners luck, but they didn't.

We arrived home really late. After we left the bowling rink, the guys decided to take us to victory dinner. We looked at them as if they grew another head, but eventually we agreed. When we arrived Sasuke's and my mother gave us grief for arriving late. I mean arriving home at nearly eleven is normal, right? Well anyways, they let it slide—for now.

The next day we all decided to go rollerblading. I was a little worried about that because I have never once—well maybe not never—gone rollerblading. So I was pretty much scared of falling—on my butt and flat on my face. I mean I'm good at fighting—just that on stuff with wheels—on my feet more specifically—I'm not so good at. Here, when I turned eleven my parents thought that it would have been a good idea to celebrate my birthday by going rollerblading.

When we arrived at the outdoor rollerblading place we began suiting up. Once we were set we began to rollerblade. My family was doing fine—all but me. I got up and somehow fell backwards. Sasu tried to teach me how to rollerblade, but it didn't work. I, honestly, thought—think—that rollerblading hates me. I know that a sport can't hate you, but in my case it maybe possible. So, he tried yet it didn't work. Daddy tried—then mommy. After mother tried we gave up. Since I couldn't rollerblade we decided that we may just as well go ice skating instead. We did and trust me it was the most funniest thing you'll ever hear—Sasu was trying to skate and it wasn't working. My parents decided to _try_ and teach him, but it didn't end so good. He fell on his butt—a lot. Since I was skating fine I decided to get revenge—he was laughing at me while rollerblading, so I decided that it would be justified if I laughed at his. Hey, there's an expression out there that says _'__What __goes __around __comes __around.__'_ I don't know who said it, but who ever did I thank them. Because now Sasu now not to do anything that might come back to bite him in the butt.

So when the guys and I arrived to an outdoor rollerblading rink we set up. When we were done they began to skate. Sasuke saw that I was hesitating and decided to come stand beside me.

"Come on." I shook my head. "Why?"

"Rollerblading hates my guts." He chuckled. "I'm not kidding. Once my parents decided that for my eleventh birthday we should go rollerblading. So we did. When we were set we began rollerblading. I tried but I fell—a lot. My parents and—believe it—even Sasu tried to teach me, but it didn't work so we gave up on that. So if I go out there now, I'll make a fool of myself." I said pouting while glaring at the rink's floor.

"Here I'll teach you." He said chuckling.

"Fine, but if I fall you better be there to catch me and not let me fall. If you do then I'll kick you harder than I did to Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji that first day we met again."

He nodded and took my hand. It felt right when he grabbed a hold of my hand. He began teaching me the basics. For some reason I understood it more than when my parents and Sasu tried to teach me. When I knew I got this down for good I let go and began skating. For some reason I felt like doing some of the tricks that I do when on the ice-rink. I let go and pretended to be on the ice-rink. When I heard cheering I was brought out of my trance. I stopped and went to stand next to Sasuke.

"You didn't know?"

"I didn't know—'till now. Thanks." I said smiling.

"Finally a smile that reaches your eyes—your beautiful, wondrous green orbs." He smiled.

I blushed. "Thanks."

We looked at each other until we were interrupted. "Sakura!" we turned around and saw that it was Naruto. Honestly he has bad timing. "Your—like—a natural at rollerblading."

By now the others caught up. "Not really. I only learned how to just now. Thanks to Sasuke."

"Huh?"

I explained to them my history with rollerblading. I was expecting them to laugh, but they didn't—well the guys chuckled, but the girls looked at me knowingly. Then there was ear-blasting laugh. We all looked at Naruto. He was on the floor laughing his butt off—no seriously, he was rolling around on the floor while laughing. When he got up I smacked him hard on the head and made him fall—face first—on the floor.

We all began to laugh as he got up. He looked at me and glared. I smiled an innocent smile and dashed for my life. He was behind me in an instant. When I was close enough I stopped, turned around and went back from where we came from. He was behind me in an instant, again. So when I was close enough to the others I hid behind Sasuke.

"No fair." Naruto whined.

"Hey, its fair when you're a girl and a guy is chasing you ready to do who knows what." I said sticking out my tongue at him.

"Argh! That's it." With that he launched himself at me.

"Kyah!" I said hiding behind Sasuke even more.

"Alright enough." He said stopping Naruto from coming after me even more.

When Naruto was calm I stepped around from Sasuke—keeping close incase if I needed to hide behind him. When I saw it was safe I heaved a sigh. I looked at the girls and we began laughing. The guys stared at us. Then they looked at each other.

"Why are they laughing?" Naruto asked confused.

"Who knows. Someone once said that the most mysterious creatures out there are _females_." Shikamaru said.

We looked at them and another round of laughter came. When we finished laughing we handed the skates back to the rental guy. We decided that it would be best if we went and got something to eat. Naruto suggested ramen, but we said no. when we arrived to this small—but affordable restaurant we began ordering our meals. Naruto was sulking until the waiter came in with our foods. He looked at his and began chowing down. I looked at him and muttered 'pig' under my breath. He didn't hear it, but the others did. They chuckled and began eating their own foods.

When we finished eating and paying the bill we headed to the park where everyone met for the first time—where Sasuke and I re-united again. I saw a swing set and went towards it. Hinata close behind me. She saw that I sat on a swing and sat on the one next to mine. We made diminutive chit-chat.

"So are you going to tell him?"

"Who?"

"Sasuke—you know—about your feelings towards him?"

"Nah. He can have any girl out there. I'm not good enough for him."

"Yeah right. I mean you have to see how he looks at you. Oh and when you took the shot he almost—_almost_" she said emphasizing 'almost' "killed Mike. Aside from that though—when he found out that our school was giving his school a second chance, his eyes lit up."

"Still. I'm not pretty smart or both."

"Trust me—you're both. Now you have to tell him. That way I can get the courage and maybe tell—"

"Naruto." I said smiling. She nodded her head. "What if he says no?"

"Then your one heart break from true happiness with a guy who'll be worth it and see you for who you are."

"Thanks."

We began swinging ourselves until we felt strong arms pushing our swing further up in the air. Our eye met and widened. We turned our heads slightly and saw that it was only Sasuke and Naruto. I looked at her and she looked back and we both nodded our heads. Once high enough in the air Hinata and I jumped off the swing set. We did a triple flip in the air and landed on our feet gracefully—might I add.

"Never do that again!" Sasuke and Naruto all but said calmly.

"Fine." We said—they sighed with relief. I whispered something in her ear and she nodded. We turned around and faced them. "Tag! You're it!" we said knocking them to the ground.

They got up and smiled. Sasuke came after me and Naruto went after Hinata. Once we were near a sakura tree we climbed it quickly. We hid behind the cherry blossoms. We saw them below us searching. It took everything Hinata and I had not to laugh. I mean who wouldn't laugh at the all famous ruthless Sasuke playing tag and not winning. Then we heard something ruffling. I looked at Hinata and we looked up.

"Gotcha!" they said.

We screamed and jumped off and began running again. We passed Ino and Tenten and they looked at us with confused expressions. Then we decided to hide behind them.

"We're playing tag with Sasuke and Naruto."

"You know that means that you can't hide?" Ino said.

"Whatever. When you're playing against those two you have to do anything you can to make sure they don't get you." I said.

I felt a presence behind me and told Hinata to run—and run we did. We split up then I second later I heard Hinata squeak and Naruto saying 'Gotcha.' I looked around and saw that Sasuke wasn't insight and before I knew it strong arms were wrapped around my waist.

"Gotcha." He breathed.

"Yes, yes you did." I said smiling. "Now you can let go."

"Aw, do I have to?" he whined.

"Yes. Now if you don't want to the others to hear you whining, you might as well let me go." Which he did.

Then we heard Naruto calling us to get back to them. I swear someone needs to make sure his voice goes down an octave or more—whichever will do with me.

When the girls and I arrived to my house, mother wanted to know everything that happened. She looked at me and I looked at her—then she decided to ask one of the others. What I wasn't pleased with was that she asked Ino. One thing I learned is that if your going to ask Ino what happened be prepared to hear a long dragged out story. I told Ino not say a thing because I was going to tell her myself. I told her everything and mom squealed like a five year old girl with her first pet.

* * *

><p>Read and Review, please.<p>

Need feedback.

:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It was a week before school ended and so far all of the fights with the North and South Kanohas stopped completely. Maybe a few minor fights here and there for dumb reason: fighting over girls, guys beating up another guy that touched their girlfriends—the usual. Tsunade has been happy with amending things with Jaraiya. Then out of nowhere this guy—by the name of Nate—came up to me in lunch and asked me out. I looked at the girls and they encouraged me—so I told him that I would love to go out with him. He smiled and headed back to his table. I looked at the girls and asked them what I've just done.

"You're going out with one of the popular guys in school." Ino said calmly.

"Yeah, but I lo-like Sasuke."

"You were about to say 'love'." Ino squealed.

"No I wasn't." but the looks that they were giving me made me cringe in defeat. "Fine I was. What of it."

"Nothing." Tenten said. "When are you and Nate going out?"

"Friday."

When Friday came I was nervous. I've never gone out with a guy and I was nervous. It felt like my stomach was doing summersaults. When the doorbell rang mother went to get it. She called me saying that Nate was here. Father gave him strict rules and a glare to emphasize that he was being serious. In my head I wanted to laugh because I knew that he would never do this to Sasuke. for an apparent reason my head has been filled with Sasuke—a lot. After we had our date—which was dinner and a movie—he dropped me off at my house.

Two months passed and I was still seeing him. Sasuke gave him a glare Everytime he came and interrupted what the group was doing—I mean at home and not in school. Then when our two month anniversary came, Nate made up an excuse saying that he had to be at the hospital due to critical issues with one of his family members. I went out with the girls. We were heading to the movies when they suddenly turned around and said that we should do something else instead. I looked at them oddly and went around them to see what it was that they didn't want me to see. There entering the movies theaters was Nate with a blonde latched onto his arm.

"Sakura we're sorry." They said.

"Don't be." I said tears rolling down my cheeks. I knew that I didn't feel the same way about him as I did with Sasuke, but seeing that Nate betrayed was a different toll. "You know" I said wiping the tears away "we should go in and show what happens when you fool with a woman's heart."

They nodded their heads. We went into the theaters bought the ticket to the movie he was watching got drinks and went into the room. When we spotted him we went that way. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Sa-sakura." He said getting up. "It's not what you think."

"Really? Then this isn't a date with another girl aside from me—your supposed _girlfriend_?" I asked. "You know what don't answer that cause whatever's going to come out of your mouth's only going to be a load of crap. So you know what I think of you?" I said taking the lid off of my drink. "This is what I think of you—you jerk!" I yelled dumping the drink over his head.

With that I felt a load off my chest. I looked at the girls and nodded. They took the lids off of their drinks and dumped it on him too. With that we exited the room and theater. We decided to head to an ice cream shop near by. When we arrived I ordered a strawberry banana split. When we finished we headed home. When I arrived mother asked me how the movie was.

"Eventful." I said.

"Huh?"

"Remember when Nate said that he couldn't be with me on our two month anniversary?" she nodded her head. "Turned out it was because he was seeing another girl behind my back."

"Aw, honey I know a heart break hurts a lot, but there are other boys out there."

"I know and I'm not heart broken. I just feel betrayed. That's all."

"Oh, then you might not want to tell Sasuke because he can be pretty overprotective."

The next day the girls and I decided to go to Sasuke's house. They were outside. When we arrived Sasuke asked if I was going on a date with Nate today. I asked why and he told me to turn around. When I turned around I saw Nate. He said he wanted to talk to me, alone.

"What do you want?" I asked when were far enough from the others.

"Give me a second chance. I didn't understand what I felt for you, but I realized that I really like you."

"Oh, wow." I said. "That's" I began; his eyes becoming bright "a load of crap. You know something, while dating you there was a load on my chest. I like someone else, but I couldn't say no to you because of the hopeful way you looked at me. So I said yes, but when you cancelled I wondered why. Then when I saw you with that girl I didn't feel heart broken, I felt betrayed. So when I dumped my drink on you—the load on my chest was lifted up. So lets just make this less painful for the both of us—because I know you feel guilty and not that you actually like me and all I just feel is betrayed and not heart broken. So go back to that girl because you and I are just not meant to be, okay? Now go and clear things up with her."

When he was out of sight I turned around and faced the others. The girls asked if I was alright. I nodded. The guys asked them why I wouldn't be okay. I told them what happened. When I finished I looked at Sasuke and he had a murderous look on his face. I went up to him, placed my hand on his cheek and told him that its okay—that I'm fine. He looked down at me with a worried expression.

"Don't worry. I'm not heart broken—I just feel betrayed is all."

He surprised me by hugging me. We were broken up when someone cleared their throats. We turned around and saw Fugaku with Mikoto on the steps. We blushed—well I blushed, Sasuke just looked impassive—and broke our hug. They said they were going shopping at the mall and asked if we wanted to come. I agreed and so did the girls. The guys reluctantly agreed. While on the way I asked them why they decided to come. Their excuse—they didn't want to be alone cause its to boring.

"You could always just do something amongst yourselves." I said.

They said nothing and continued looking out the window. I rolled my eyes and turned around and began talking to Hinata. When we arrived we all split up. I went with Hinata to the apple store and began looking around. I didn't notice that Mikoto decided to come with me until she asked what we're going to look at.

"Don't scare us like that." I said placing a hand on my heart.

"Sorry."

"I just want to look at some iPod touches."

A sales clerk came and offered assistance. Mikoto asked to look at the current iPod touches that they have. He showed us various iPods and then left us to decide. Mikoto told me to choose one. I told that I couldn't since I can't pay for it, since I don't have the amount of money needed to pay for it.

"Don't worry. I'm paying for it and don't you even dare argue. It's a birthday present for you. Or have you forgotten that today is the fourteenth of February—your birthday?"

"I forgot."

After I chose my iPod, I hadn't noticed that Hinata left to go to a different section. She came to where we're at after she finished paying for whatever it is she bought. When Mikoto finished paying and getting it wrapped she grabbed onto it. Saying that Fugaku, her and my parents have a surprise for me. I looked at her confused. We met up with the others and headed home. We arrived around seven. Mikoto sent Fugaku, Sasuke, the guys and the girls to my house. She kept me busy—while they left—by asking me how it was going with Nate. I told her everything and she said that he wasn't the one for me—that I deserve better.

Her cell phone rang and she picked it up. When she hung up she grabbed me by the arm and blindfolded me. I began to bicker with her until she told me to be careful of the stairs. She opened a door and brought me in. once she closed the door she took my blindfold off. I opened my eyes and was welcomed with everyone screaming 'Happy Birthday!' I looked at them and smiled. When we had cake mother said it was time to give me my presents. I wondered what the girls got me. _It __had __better __not __be __humiliating_. I thought.

Mother handed me hers and I heard slight barking. I opened it and found a small puppy. It looks so cute.

"Its so cute!" I squealed. "How old is…" I said trailing off. Not knowing if the puppy was male or female.

"_She__'__s_" mother said helping me out "only two months old."

I asked mom when we're going to the pet store to get things for the dog and she that I don't have to worry—that she already has everything. Then it was dad's turn. He handed me his present and I opened it. It was one of the latest blackberry that came out. I looked at him and thanked him. Yet I had to ask him what happened to my old phone. He said that he had to take it so he could activate this one. I told him that he's sneaky and should never do it again. Tenten and Ino had gotten me a bracelet with my name engraved on it and on the back it said: Friends Forever. Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto had gotten me a make-up kit. I looked at them confused and they said that they didn't know what to get me. I just smiled and hugged them.

Mikoto handed me her present and said that it was from her and Fugaku. I opened it and it was the iPod that I had chosen before—of course I already knew this so I acted surprised, but I knew that no one bought it. Hinata had gotten me a gift card of a hundred dollars for my account and an iPod case. I looked at her and smiled. From Sasu and Itachi I had gotten a laptop which was already in my room—ready for me to begin to use it. I stared at them horrified. Itachi assured me that they didn't go through my things. I sighed thanking God in the process. Darren had drawn a picture of him and me when he was only three months old. Kid has a talent—I mean its so accurate. I smiled at him and hugged him tightly. Lastly it was Sasuke's turn. He handed me his present. I opened it up and opened the case. Inside the case was a heart shape necklace. Engraved in the front was a cherry blossom and engraved in the back—in old English text—it said: Together Forever, Sasuke. I looked at him and smiled.

"Old English text?"

"I know how you're fascinated with the way they wrote things a long time ago so I thought you would like this. So, do you?"

"No—I love it, you dolt." I said hugging him again.

We heard a chorus of 'aw's and broke free. I blushed really badly. I turned to Sasuke and saw that he was facing away from me with tints of pink on his cheeks. After that the guys and I decided to play a game, but they didn't know what. I suggested that we play man-hunt since its dark out and they agreed.

Before I knew it the new school term began. I was happy and depressed at the same time. Reason why I'm happy is because I will only have a year left 'till I graduate. Reason why I'm depressed is because I won't get to spend a lot of time with Sasuke. Sure he's going to drop me off and pick me up from school, but still. Oh well—I'll survive, somehow.

When Monday—the first day back to school—came around I was absolutely happy. When the girls and I arrived to school, some of the girls were looking at me strangely. One of them came up to me and asked why I did it? I looked at her strangely. She asked why I cheated on Nate.

"Listen, I didn't cheat on him. He cheated on me—and who told you this?"

"Nate came to school early and told everyone."

"Excuse me." I said.

I looked around to see if I could find him. When I couldn't I asked one of the students near by if they seen him. They pointed me to below the cherry blossom tree. He was there with the same blonde as the one from the movie. I heard the girls behind, but paid no attention to them. The girl noticed me and said nothing.

"You piece of crap." I said grabbing his arm and lifting him up. I grabbed two handfuls of his shirt and pushed him onto the tree. "You just have to be the victim, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" the blonde asked.

"He came to school early and told everyone that I cheated on him." I told her never taking my eyes off him.

"Why its true, Sa-ku-ra. Don't deny it."

I didn't notice that everyone on school grounds had gathered around us until they began murmuring.

"But its not." I looked at the blonde in shock. So did everyone else. Nate glared at her—daring her to continue. Which she did. "Everyone, Sakura wasn't the one who cheated on Nate. It's the other way around. Nate asked me out to the movies on Saturday. I agreed, not knowing that he had a girlfriend. So when we were at the movies, Sakura came up to him and dumped him. So as you can see she was the victim—not Nate."

When I let go of him I grabbed her and pushed her towards where Hinata and the others were at, handed my bag to her and faced Nate. He was about to punch me when someone stopped him. We turned around and saw Tsunade. She looked pissed. She faced us and asked what was going on. We told her. Right there and then she expulsed him. For a number of reason that she didn't mention—saying that it would be best not to. When he left school grounds she gave all of us the day off. When everyone left she turned to us.

"What do you guys think about combining both schools and calling it 'Kanoha High'?"

"It would be great!" we said.

When she left we began chatting. Then the blonde from before turned around and faced us.

"My name's Chloe. Sorry for not introducing myself before."

"Its fine." I said. "You want to come to my house?"

She nodded. When we arrived home, mother asked who she was and why we arrived home early. I explained everything to her. She stood there and then she surprised us by making a lot of threats towards Nate. While she continued rambling we excused ourselves to my room. When I opened my room Saki—that's what I named her—came running up to me. I placed my bag down and picked her up. Chloe asked why I named her Saki and I told her that it's the nickname that my parents gave me and the one that Sasuke uses every now and then.

When Chloe was about to leave mother asked if she wouldn't stay for dinner. She refused saying that she's going to have dinner with her parents because they just came back from a trip. Five minutes after she left the doorbell rang. I went to open it. To my surprise it was Sasuke, the guys, Itachi and his parents. Itachi and Sasu had already graduated from college, so now all they have to do is find a job. I wish Sasu luck. Knowing him he'll probably get fired a lot of times. Sasuke asked who the girl that came with us after school was. I had texted Sasuke that we'll be arriving home early and that I'll explain everything later.

"That was Chloe. She was the one who Nate was cheating on me with. She didn't know that I was his girlfriend."

When we began having dinner, Mikoto asked why we arrived early from school. I explained everything to them. It took Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasu and Itachi to stop Sasuke from leaving the house to find Nate and beat him up. Even when he was calm he wasn't calm. After we finished everyone went to do their thing. I went to the backyard with the girls and the guys tagging along. I sat down on diving board and Sasuke sat behind me. I laid my back against his chest.

After a while we heard mother calling us back inside. When we went back in I felt something next to my leg. I looked down and saw Saki there. I picked her up and brought her nose to my nose. She licked my face. I giggled then stopped when I heard someone chuckling. I turned my head and looked at Sasuke—smiling as he chuckled. I elbowed him and he slightly pushed me back.

Its been a full two months since Nate's been expelled from school. Tsunade and Jaraiya have been trying hard into having both school's board of directors agreeing into uniting both schools.

"What if the rivalry begins all over again?" one argued.

"You can't assume that that'll happen." I argued back. "If you go to my school you'll see some of the students from South Kanoha there—interacting with us." I said calming down. "Give us—both schools—a chance. We've been getting along. The fights have stopped—except for a few, but that is with useless arguments over girls and cheatings. But that's not what matters. What matters is that we've been getting along. So I think we deserve a chance to experience how school life will be with both schools combined."

"Fine. Do as you wish." They said.

A month later people from South Kanoha High began coming to North Kanoha. They decided to keep the North Kanoha High uniform. The schedules changed. Now we have regular gym classes—instead of the self-defense classes. Since Sasuke and the other are a year older than us they will be in different classes. The only classes we have with them are study hall, gym and lunch. As the day went by I was excited. Everyone was getting along. If this kept up, it may be permanent.

When the bell rang—dismissing school for now—I rushed to my locker. When I got it open I took out the books that I was going to need. The girls asked me why I was rushing and I said it was because I wanted to see Sasuke.

"Aw, isn't that sweet." I jumped—dropping my books in the process—and turned around. "Hey."

"Never scare me like that." I said trying to glare at him, but failed miserably. I said bending down and began picking up my books.

"Sorry." He said smirking—helping me pick up my books. That's new—he's smirking and it makes my heart do flips and accelerate so much. "So how was your day?" he asked taking my bag after I put everything in.

"Fine. But what's important is how did your day go guys?"

"Okay. The classes are still boring though." Naruto said.

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks. I asked her what's up, but all she did was point up ahead in front of us. Standing there was Mike. I heard someone growl, but I paid no attention to it. I stared at him and he smiled a wicked smile. I felt all the color in my face leave. Then he left—walking out the gate. I looked at Hinata and she looked back at me. I saw my fear in her eyes.

"How'd he escape?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"How?"

"By going to the police station." I said. "Take me there?" I asked Sasuke.

"Sure. Lets go."

"We're all going." Tenten said.

When we arrived I asked if I could talk to the person in charge. When we entered he looked up and looked straight into my eyes. He asked what it was that we wanted. I asked him how Mike had escaped and he said that he was let go because of good behavior. I scoffed at him. He looked at me surprised at my attitude. I replayed everything that had happened with him. He looked at me and told me that people can change over a course of time. I looked at him in disbelief and told him that's not true. When we finished talking to him we began heading out. Then he called Sasuke back inside. We waited at the entrance while he talked to him.

"What is it?" Sasuke had asked.

"We let him go for good behavior, but I think that he's probably planning something. So just be on the look out. If he does anything against her he can go into jail for good."

Sasuke nodded his head and came towards us. Naruto asked him what it was that he wanted. He told us and we just nodded our heads. When we arrived home, mother asked us why we arrived later than usual. Hinata explained everything to her. Mother looked like she was ready to go to war. When dad arrived mother told him everything. He looked like—well I don't know like what.

When I went to bed I had a nightmare. The first one since—well ever. The next day I was going to the convenience store—since it was the weekend. I felt someone behind me, but I paid no attention to it. Big mistake, something covered my mouth and nose and I blacked out. When I woke up again I saw Nate standing in front of me.

"Nate." I said groggy.

"Yep. I want you to meet my brother, Mike."

"Nate we already met. Now time to put an end to you and your boyfriend."

_Sasuke:_

I was in my room on my computer when mother called me downstairs. The guys decided to go to Sakura's house. I had decided to stay because of homework. When I entered the kitchen, the first thing I noticed was that mother's face was pale. I looked at her. She took a deep breath.

"Rosemarie called and asked if Sakura came here after she came back from the store? I told her no."

"So what if she hasn't come back? She is shopping."

"Yeah, but that was since eleven in the morning and now its seven in the afternoon. She hasn't arrived home in all this time."

When she finished saying that I got a text. I took out my phone and checked it. It was from Sakura. It said:

Sasuke

If you ever want to see your beloved Sakura, then come to the same place as last time. This time come alone. If you don't she will pay dearly. Oh and congrats on uniting both schools. Too bad you guys aren't going to survive long enough too see it last as long as you two wish.

Mike and Nate

I showed mother text and she paled even further. I told her to go to Rosemarie and to tell her. She asked where I was going. I told her that I was going to get Sakura back. I didn't wait to hear what she was going to say. I got on my bike and headed to where they have her. Upon arriving I saw that she was being held by Nate. Then something hit me from behind. I fell face forward. When I got up I faced Mike. I attacked him immediately. When he was down I face Nate. He had pure hatred written on his face. I began to fight him.

I was winning until he pulled a gun out. Honestly what's with these people and guns? He shot it and it hit me in my left shoulder. I saw Sakura tackle him to the ground and then everything went black.

_Sakura:_

When I saw that Nate shot Sasuke I tackled him to the ground. Mike was out cold for now. When I had taken the gun away from him I threw it away from us. I wrestled with Nate until he was out cold too—then I heard sirens. A cop entered and began to put cuffs over Nate and Mike.

Then I remembered that Sasuke has been shot. "Sasuke!" I said heading to him.

"I'm fine." He said trying to get up.

I shook my head at his attempt. Then an EMT came towards us. One look at Sasuke and he began calling for back up. When they had gotten him on the stretcher they brought him in the ambulance. I asked them to give me the keys to his bike. They handed it to me reluctantly. When they were gone I got on the bike. Sasuke over summer had taken the liberty to teach me how to ride. After that he took me to get my license in order to be able to ride. All I have to do is save enough money to buy a bike. I arrived at Sasuke's house, put his bike away and headed to my house.

When I barged in they all stared at me in shock. I explained everything to them—words coming out as quick as I wanted and some of them didn't even make sense. When I finished they decided to go the hospital. When we arrived we asked the doctor how he was doing.

"The bullet missed his heart. He's fine. He didn't need surgery in order to remove the bullet because it went straight through." I heaved a sigh. "I have a question though."

"Ask away." Mikoto said.

"What are with you guys and these near death experiences?" he asked facing me.

"I don't know." I said. "When can we see him?"

"One of you go in now. Choose wisely." He said smiling a knowing smile.

The others decided that it would be best if I go in. when the doctor came back he took me to Sasuke's room. Upon entering I saw him laying there sleeping. He left to give us some privacy, but what good was that going to do since he's fast asleep. I went and stood by him and began to cry silently.

"Sakura?" I looked up and saw him looking at me.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"No it's not. Doesn't this give you a sense of déjà vu?" he asked.

"Yeah, except I'm the one that's supposed to be there."

He chuckled and looked away. I stared at him and smiled slightly. My phone rang and I took it out of my pocket. I looked and saw that it was a text from Hinata.

Sakura

Mikoto decided to go home with your parents. The guys and I are going with them. Naruto wanted to see Sasuke, but I convinced him not too. Reason why we're leaving is so you guys can have some quality time together. So you know what you have to do. Tell him how you feel. All it takes is a bit of courage—which you have. Go on. Good luck ;)

Hinata

When I finished, Sasuke's phone rang. He checked and told me that it was a text from Naruto. I sat in the comfy chair that was here. Sasuke read his text. It said:

Teme

Tell Sakura how you feel already. I know you said that she may not feel that way, but when she told us what happened, you didn't see how distressed she was. She looked at if a part of her was missing. And that part is you. So do us all a favor—swallow your pride and tell her how you feel. If you don't then I will. And don't think that I won't.

Naruto

When he finished reading his text he looked at me and blushed slightly. We sat there in silence for a while. Then the doctor came back in. he told Sasuke that his family had gone home. He asked him if he was fine and Sasuke said that he was. When the doctor left he looked at me.

"Sakura" I looked at him "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" I encouraged.

"I-I really li-like you." I stared at him in shock. "But if you don't feel the same way then its alright."

"Sasuke shut up and listen. Its not that I don't like it's the opposite, okay. I feel the same way."

He grabbed my hand and brought me closer. I stared at him and he stared right back. They our lips met in a sweet embrace. The kiss was perfect. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss. We had to break our kiss when it was time we had air. I looked at him and he looked right back. He moved over and patted the space next to him. I looked at him and asked him if it was fine. He nodded his head. When I was comfortable I began falling asleep.

When I woke up again I looked around and then my face landed on Sasuke's. He was already awake looking at me. I blushed and hid my face in his chest. Then the door opened and there was a whistle. I looked up and saw Hinata and Naruto at the doorway. Hinata had a knowing smile and Naruto was grinning like the buffoon he is—then Naruto broke out laughing. I glared at him, but he didn't shut up. I looked at Hinata and she nodded. She whacked Naruto on the head.

* * *

><p>Read and Review, please.<p>

Need feedback.

:)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the delayed update. I'm writing many stories that i want to update, but haven't gotten the chance to. But I'll try as hard as I can. As soon as I get my laptop fixed I'm sending some of my stories to my laptop. This chapter may not be up to your expectation, but I had it in my computer and decided to finish it. I'll try to update this story. But for now it'll be on hiatus until I get my laptop fixed. Which I'm hoping it'll be soon. If I don't forget that is. Well enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

It has been three weeks since Sasuke and I began dating. He just got out of the hospital two weeks prior. During school we've been nearly inseparable. Even though we have different classes he still manages to find away to spend time with me. I've noticed that Naruto and Hinata have been spending as much time together, too. Once we were in our history class I sat with her and the others all the way in the back of the room.

When the teacher began teaching I ripped out a piece of paper and began writing.

_You and Naruto seem to have gotten closer. What's that about? Huh?_

_Nothing. Just that since Sasuke and Naruto are really close friends they basically go everywhere together. And since you and Sasuke are dating he comes along and since you and I have the same classes together we just talk while you and Sasuke have your 'moments'._

_Aw. Thanks. That's really sweet of you. Now its my turn to help you in your love life._

_What do you mean?_

_Time for you to tell Naruto. Remember, you said that if I tell you'll get the courage and tell him? And don't say you don't cause I know you do._

Before she could write anything I hid the note. Mr. Ramirez was coming our way. He looked at our notebooks and went back to the front. When he began teaching again I gave the note back to Hinata. She read it and began writing.

_I remember, but in time._

When I finished reading it I folded it up and put it away. When the bell rang we got up and headed to the door. Outside waiting for us was Sasuke and the guys. Two days later Tenten told Neji how she felt and he accepted it. Five days after Tenten, Ino told Shikamaru and he also accepted it—now the only one of us four who hasn't told their true feelings is Hinata.

While heading to study hall, they were behind Sasuke and I. I looked at Sasuke and he smirked. Which means he did something.

"Hinata."

"Naruto." They laughed. Naruto apologized. "It's okay, you can go first."

"Hinata I really like you, so will you go out with me?"

"Yes." I smiled at Hinata's response.

When the bell rang ending school we headed to our lockers. We all decided to go out and celebrate Naruto and Hinata getting together. The guys took us to a small restaurant. I looked around to get a better look at it. It was small and had many private areas. The waitress took us to a table that seated eight. Upon sitting down we began chatting. Well the girls and I did. The guys just sat there listening.

When we arrived home, mother asked us how school went. We told her everything, including the part about Hinata and Naruto getting together. She squealed and hugged her. It took me five minutes to get her off of Hinata. When mother latches unto you, she latches on alright. I noticed that for the past few days I hadn't seen Sasu. I asked mother and she told me that he's been going on double dates with Itachi.

"With the same girls everyday?"

"Of course. I think."

The next day mother asked Sasu to invite his date over. Sasu said that he didn't want to, but the look mother gave him told him otherwise. When dinner was ready I sat down. We heard the door open and Sasu appeared with a girl next to him. He introduced her to us. Her name's Amalia. She has a twin that's dating Itachi.

"Sasu don't you ever get confused in who's who? You know since you're not _that_ bright."

"No comment." He said.

By now it seems that he's learned not to respond to my witty comebacks. When dinner was over, Sasu said that he was heading over to Itachi's. The girls and I said that we're going with them.

"You wanna see your boys." Sasu said.

"You know something—that sounds completely wrong coming out of your mouth." I said cringing.

He glared and then opened the door. We were about to step out when I groaned. The others faced me and I said that it was pouring outside. They turned around and groaned too. Then I suggested that we make a run for it. They agreed. When we arrived to Sasuke's house—even though it's next door—we were soaked. Mikoto looked at us and giggled. The girls and I went to Sasuke's room and entered. The guys took one look at us and smiled. We glared at them.

When we all got comfortable I asked the guys if it was alright for me to do a survey on them.

"Sure. Go ahead." Neji said, but then asked. "Which class?"

"Not a class. Just random I guess." They shrugged their shoulders and told me to continue. "What is the first thing you notice about a woman?"

They said their eyes. I looked at the girls and we began laughing. The guys looked at us and asked why we were laughing. I told them that it was because we read a quote in English class—from an anonymous author—and we all debated. Girls against guys.

"What's the quote?" Sasuke asked curious.

"You know 'Curiosity killed the cat.' "I said. He looked at me sternly. "Fine. If looks could kill, I'll be dead by now." I murmured. "The quote is 'According to a recent survey, men say the first thing they notice about a woman is their eyes, and women say the first thing they notice about men is that they're a bunch of liars.' Now I don't know what this is based on is true—but I do know that the first thing that men notice about a woman is not their eye, but other things. And I'm not talking about how they look—like if they're pretty or slim—but other aspects. More reserved aspect to be exact."

"And what are you basing this on?" Sasuke asked smiling.

"Well I noticed—after English class and school—that men look at the _reserved_ aspect of the woman then the eyes. You guys might notice the eyes, but other men don't. So when they say that they notice the eyes and they're not looking at your eyes, then they're lying."

"What other quotes do you have that questions the male species?"

I looked at the girls and they nodded. This quote was recent. I remember my mom once mentioning it when—either dad or Sasu became depressed and did something stupid. I told them and they agreed with me on it completely.

"This one is from Elayne Booster. My mother always says it when it comes to dad and Sasu. 'When women are depressed, they eat or go shopping. Men invade another country. It's a whole different way of thinking.' "

"Not true." Complained Naruto.

"Probably, but—I mean, come on—men do stupid things when their depressed. Maybe not invade another country, but other things that I can't think of at this very moment."

They were about to say something when a knock was heard from the door. "Sakura, its time for us and the girls to head back home." Came afterwards.

The next day the guys asked if we had any other quotes that we would like to mention to them. I said that at this moment not really.

"Really now." Teased Sasuke. "I surely would have thought that you guys would bombard us with quotes." The other guys agreed.

"Why are you guys being so difficult?" I asked getting annoyed with his teasing. I looked at the girls and they also looked annoyed.

"Well since you—through the quote—called us liars about noticing your eyes first."

"I said 'you guys might notice the eyes, but other men don't.' "

"You might have said it, but maybe you guys were thinking differently."

"You know what?" I said slamming my locker, the other following suit. "I'm done." Then I quoted—I don't know if it's right or not, but it sure fits the situation. " 'Men you can't live with them and, yet, you can't live without them.' "

With that said the girls and I headed to second period. When it was time for lunch, the guys began apologizing. I looked at the girls and smiled. They smiled back. The guys looked at our exchange and asked what was going on.

"Nothing. I just told the girls this morning that you guys might begin teasing us with what we did yesterday and that you might not stop. So I said that the best way to defend ourselves is to pretend to get annoyed and then maybe—just maybe—you guys would shut up. And you did." I said patting Sasuke lightly on the cheek.

We took our seats and began eating. The guys standing their dumfounded; until we told them that they look like idiots just standing their. They quickly sat down when we finished.

Then three months went by and it was almost time for new years. Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and I decided to spend Christmas together. We did the whole secret Santa thing. I got Sasuke as a secret Santa. I didn't know what to get him, but then his mother mentioned that he always wanted a book called _Paranormalacy_ but could never get it because it was always sold out and that his iPod was broken. I got him the book and a new iPod. He was my secret Santa so he got me the new HP touchpad that they've been showing commercials on.

When new years came, we spent it with the others and celebrated our three month anniversary.

"So its been three months since then? Huh, who knew?" Ino commented.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's just that we never thought that we would all get together—well until you and Sasuke did."

"I still don't get it."

"You know what—never mind. Just forget it."

With that we all laughed. Then Ino said that Sasuke and I should exchange gifts. I had a hard time searching for the perfect gift for Sasuke—again. After hours of searching I decided to get him one of the new HP touchpad. Since he got me one, I thought he would like one himself. When I gave him my present he opened it. He looked at it with a speechless face on. Then he looked at me and brought me into a tight hug.

"I love it."

"Really. I mean I spent hours trying to find a good gift, but when I came up short I decided to get you one. I thought you wouldn't like it."

"Hon, it doesn't matter about what you get me—just the thought behind it."

"Good keep that in mind, for the next time." I said matter-of-factly.

At that he chuckled. Then he handed his present to me. It was probably the same size of the gift that I got from him last time and that was the new HP touchpad. I opened it up and found myself staring at the book I had always wanted since the last time I read it and that was from when I borrowed it from Chloe. She said that it was good and when she lent it to me and I began reading it—I was hooked.

"I knew you loved it since I asked Chloe why you were talking about Juliet so much. And when she told me that it was a book I went out and got it for you."

I kissed him on the cheek as a way of saying 'thank you.'

"You guys are so unromantic." Ino complained.

"Well, sorry." I said sarcastically.

"Juliet?" Tenten asked taking the book out of my hands.

"Yeah."

"What's it about?" asked Hinata.

"It's about a girl name Julie Jacobs—who's twenty five—and when her aunt dies she gets a letter from a guy that has been working for her aunt when she was young. But before she goes to Italy the guy worker gives her, her passport and she learns that her name is actually Giulietta Tolomei. He then explains why she has two different names. Then she goes to Italy to a place there to get a box that's mentioned in the letter—after she's told that her aunt left everything to her twin, Janice. When she gets the box she finds out that her ancestor is Giulietta Tolomei. A few things happen and she learns more about her ancestor and about her family. Then near the end she learns that she loves Alessandro—an Italian police officer, I think—and they get married to end a curse that was on the Salimbeni's and the Tolomei's; then the worker that called Julie 'principessa'—'princess' in Italian goes grave digging with some other people and those people bring Julie and her twin and an old monk—called Friar Lorenzo—to help find Giulietta's grave. After they find the grave she kind of dies and then is brought back to life. Alessandro and she get married again and they live happily ever after. At least I think they live a happily ever after."

"It's…" Tenten began.

"Confusing." Ino finished.

"I know it's confusing at first, but when you continue reading it you kind of understand it a little bit better. At least hopefully you will."

"Can I borrow it?" Hinata asked.

"Sure." I said handing it to her.

Then we heard our families counting down. Neji said it was almost time for new years just ten more seconds. We counted down too and when we reached one we shouted happy new years really loudly. I turned around to face Sasuke and he quickly crashed his lips to mine—deepening the kiss. We broke away after Naruto began laughing. When we broke away I quickly controlled my breath and went chasing after him. From the corner of my eye I saw our families come to the backyard. They began laughing when they saw what I was doing to Naruto. When I was satisfied I went back to where Sasuke was standing.

"I think you over did it."

"Why do you say that?" I asked innocently.

"Because he's not moving." He pointed to where his lump of a body is at.

"Too bad. He should know by know how lethal I can be. So yeah." I stated dismissively. "But if you're so worried"—I said turning to face Hinata—"Hinata can you go and check to make sure he's breathing. If not than you can always give him CPR and I'm sure you're going to be okay with that. I mean he is your boyfriend." I said teasing her slightly—or a lot. Depends.

When we started school again, everyone bided each other a happy new year. Then we heard a horrible noise. The guys and I turned around and we saw that it was Karin and her gang. They saw Sasuke and the others and ran up to them and hugged them. I was ready to take her off of Sasuke and beat her up, but Sasuke pushed her off and brought me forward. She looked at us. Eyes scanning the situation—trying to comprehend what was going on.

Then she understood.

"You tramp. Get away from Sasuke—he's mine!" she said trying to come between us.

"Karin" Sasuke grunted "knock-it-off!" he said pushing her—once again—away.

"But Sasu-cakes"

"But nothing Karin. Sakura, here, is my girlfriend and if you do anything to her—mark my words—you are going to pay. _Dearly_. Same goes for Naruto and the others."

With that said we walked away. The rest of the day went on uneventful. Maybe it was because the guys were with us the whole time. We saw Karin and her gang a few times, but they did nothing. That was until that day.

Sasuke and the guys had suddenly gotten sick, so they didn't go to school. The girls and I took my car—the one that father and mother had given me for Christmas. When lunch came around Karin and her gang came up to us. They pretended to trip and threw their food at us. Ino got up quickly, but I held onto her. Karin trashed talked about us and I nearly let Ino out of my grip; what made me lose it was what Karin said.

"What? Are you girls cowards? I mean I have no idea on how you got them, but that doesn't matter. Sakura" she said facing me "are you and your two brothers really your father's child or did you mother get knocked up—from different men—and then went to your father and said that he's the—" but before she finished the sentence I punched her straight in the face and sent her flying to a snack machine that we have in the school.

With that punch the girls and I began to fight. I saw that the teachers were too scared to step in so they let the fight continue. Then Tsunade came in. Not alone, though. She brought Kakashi—the guys gym teacher—Kurenai—our gym teacher—and Shizune with her. Kakashi stepped in and stopped Tenten, Kurenai stepped in and stopped Hinata, Shizune stopped Ino and Tsunade stopped me. She brought the eight of us to her office and told the others to go on with the rest of the day like nothing happened.

When we reached her office she went in with Karin and her gang behind her. When they came out they were smirking at us. Then Tsunade called us in.

"I got their story, but I don't believe a word of it. So what really happened?"

I explained everything and by the time I finished she had and unreadable expression on her face.

"I see." She said. She looked up. "Don't worry, their going to get their just desserts."

When we got home, mother asked us why she had gotten a phone call from Tsunade. Hinata explained everything.

"Oh honey, you know that's not true, right?" mom said hugging me. "You're our little girl and nothings going to change that. Not even an obnoxious brat that needs to learn how to mind her own business and leave people alone." With that I laughed. "Better? Good lets go into the kitchen."

"You going to tell dad?"

"Yes. He needs to know. I'm telling Sasu too."

"And Darren?"

"He's too young to know about things like these. For now he's not going to know. We don't need him being traumatized on him learning that you fight. He loves you too much for it." She said.

I nodded my head and told her that the girls and I were going to my room for a little while. She nodded her head and told us that she would call us down for dinner. As soon as it was ready. We said fine and headed to my room. When we got there we all sat down in silence. I began wondering what my dad was going to think of this. He probably would start making threats, but then he'd probably finish saying them through mumbles. He's too scared to finish them aloud incase if mother over hears.

When dinner was ready, we all went to the dining room and sat down. As soon as dinner ended and Darren went to the living room to watch TV, mother told father and Sasu about what happened at school. Dad looked at me and told me not to believe whatever they tell me because he has the proof that shows that he's my biological father. I nodded my head and got up; the girls followed suit. We were nearing the stairs when we were stopped by Sasu. I asked him what he wanted and he told me that if something like that ever happens again to not let them off easy. No matter what the consequences were going to be. I smiled and nodded my head. He always knew how to cheer me up.

The next day the guys had come back to school. Well rested and well recovered. They asked us if anything happened while they were away and I just told them no, but they didn't believe me. They asked the other girls and they didn't respond. That was until Sasuke went up to Hinata and asked her what happened while they were away. She looked at me apologetically and told him. His face instantly became emotionless and he began mumbling a bunch of threats that he was going to do to Karin. I managed to calm him down, but I knew that it would take a lot more reassuring than that to make sure that he doesn't go on a killing spree. When I finally managed to calm him down completely the bell for homeroom rang.

When the bell ending school rang we all went to our lockers. On the way we bumped into Karin and her gang. They immediately latched onto the guys and began to 'seduce' them. That's when the guys pushed them off and threatened that if they ever went near us girls again and said a bunch of lies that they were going to regret it. They paled and the glared at us, but soon enough they got up and walked away. When we got home I was in a much better mood and everyone noticed. Mother asked what happened and I told her that the guys defended us against the attacks of the 'threat.' She knew what I was talking about and just nodded her head.

When it was time for me to go to bed I laid down and placed my head on my pillow. And soon enough I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Read and Review.<p>

Feedback is welcomed. :)


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note (Will delete later on)**

If there are mistakes with the spelling of the character names or anything else related to Naruto please feel free to tell me. I'm welcome to any corrections. Especially since I type fast and I tend to make mistakes.

Thank you,

—Monica (aka Giulietta Marescotti)

* * *

><p>P.S. Will work on chapter six when I get the chance, like maybe as soon as I get my laptop fixed. Sorry to those who are anxious for the chapter.<p> 


End file.
